MASQUERADE
by DelilahDeanSkywalker
Summary: Padme has an encounter with a mystery man...and gets an unexpected surprise! Now complete after four years of neglect!
1. A new way to conquer Boredom

Masquerade

Padmè sighed and stood on one of the palaces many staircases, while she overlooked the party below. It was the first of many gatherings that had been organized to celebrate her recent election as Naboo's new queen. And yet while she was overwhelmingly happy at being able to help the people of her home planet, she couldn't help but wish that she didn't have to attend and host so many social events. It had been Padmè's mother, Jobal, who had suggested the idea of a masquerade ball, and originally Padmè had objected. But after some gentle persuasion, she had reluctantly agreed. Now she was thankful that her mother had interfered in her plans. No one in attendance knew what she was dressed as, and she was free to disappear for short intervals of time. Her heart nearly stopped when she turned to find someone standing near her on the landing. Stepping out of the shadows, she saw a young man standing behind her, grinning. He wore a mask across his eyes, wearing a tuxedo and cape.

"Good evening, Milady," He said bending down to kiss her hand.

Padmè knew she should be afraid and cautious, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Who are you?" She asked, with a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice.

Her admirer grinned. "You mean you don't know? Now I'll make you guess." Padmè stamped her foot in impatient frustration. She batted her eyes at him sweetly. He laughed.

"Your feminine charms won't work on me. At least, not yet."

"Is that a challenge?" she fired back, desperate to find out who her mystery man was.

"Perhaps, Milady," he replied. He was unprepared for her hands to grab his hair, bringing his lips to hers. They kissed intensely, until she abruptly broke away.

"I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," She said gasping for air. She turned to look at him, trying not to giggle at his swollen lips, covered in her lipstick. He smiled at her.

"It's alright, Milady. I shouldn't have been taunting you." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"Milady?" He said, the visible part of his face contorting in confusion. She kissed him again, more forcefully this time.

"Come with me," she whispered breathlessly.

"Won't you be missed?" He asked as his hands roamed around her dress.

She giggled. "You're the only person who's recognized me all night." She reached up to remove his mask, but he stopped her.

"Milady, please," he whispered. She nodded before she kissed him deeply. She took his hand, and led him to one of the palace's many bedrooms…

**Royal Palace- The next morning**

Padmè opened her eyes, wincing at the harsh sunlight that poured through the window. The night's events raced through her mind, and she blushed furiously. She still didn't know who her lover was, as he had insisted on them both keeping the masks on. She turned her head, hoping to see if his mask had fallen off in the night. But the other side of the bed was empty.

**Jedi Starfighter-Same Time**

He knew that she didn't have any clue of who he was, but that didn't change the fact that he felt like a slime bag for leaving while she was still asleep. He had been in love with her forever, and now they were one. But for Anakin, it wasn't a one night stand that he wanted. Just making love to her wasn't enough. He wanted her to be his forever. But bound by the Jedi Code, he knew that wasn't an option. Anakin and Obi-Wan had been assigned by the Jedi Council to attend the Queen's party, for security reasons. Obi-Wan had been feeling ill, and had left early with the Council's permission, giving Anakin strict orders to keep an eye on the queen. And he had followed orders. Just not in the way that Obi-Wan would've liked. He couldn't help but grin at the look on Obi-Wan's face if he had ever found out what had occurred after the party. Anakin's thoughts turned to Padmè and he felt his heart ache. Padmè didn't deserve to be walked out on. But Obi-Wan had contacted him telling him that he needed to go back to Coruscant. It had broken his heart, but he knew that if Padmè were in his situation, she would do her duty. It still pleased him that she hadn't known who he was. The moment he stepped onto the Nubian space platform, he could sense her. It had been bliss to come back to the planet where his love lived. _Padmè, I only hope you can forgive me._ He jumped his fighter into lightspeed and sped away from Naboo.


	2. Discovery

**Royal Palace-3 weeks later**

The waves of nausea hitting Padmè were relentless. She tried desperately to concentrate on her meeting with the leaders of the Commerce Guilds, but it seemed that a visit to the 'fresher would be needed in a very short amount of time.

"Excuse me," she said standing up, cutting off one of the Twi'leks in the middle of their sentence. She ran down the hall, barely making it in time to see her breakfast for the second time that day. She was rinsing out her mouth in the hydro, her best friend and handmaiden Sabè opened the door to the 'fresher. Before Sabè could say a word, Padmè cut her off.

"I'm fine Sabè," she said hastily. Her stomach was beginning to churn again, and her head was spinning. Sabè looked at her knowingly.

"Padmè," she said, not beating around the bush. "Are you pregnant?"

Padmè stared at her friend in shock. The thought _had_ crossed her mind, but she wasn't about to tell Sabè that.

"Of course not Sabè! How could you think that?"_ Thank the Force I'm a politician_, she thought.

"Well, you've been sick every morning for the past two weeks, you've been highly emotional, _and,_ I happen to know about a secret tryst that occurred between you and another gentleman at the masquerade ball." Padmè was stunned. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened three weeks earlier. Especially after the jerk had left her without a word. Ever since that day, she had been kicking herself for her stupidity, but now even more so with the possibility of her being pregnant.

"I…I've just been under a lot of stress. Being a queen is hard, you know." Padmè sank to the floor, her composure gone, burying her face in her hands. "How could've I been so stupid Sabè?" she sobbed. "I never even saw his eyes. How could've I have jumped into bed with the first man I saw?" She sobbed harder, her shoulders shaking. Sabè gathered her into her arms.

"Oh Padmè, you're not stupid, you've just made a mistake. Besides, you'll be fine, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"I can't be pregnant Sabè, I just can't."

"I know sweetie," Sabè whispered. "I know."

-------------------

It had taken Sabè an hour before she had been able to calm Padmè down. When they returned to the throne room, Captain Typho had informed them that the Twi'leks had left, stating that the Nubians were "utterly rude". They had then returned to Padme's room, where they were waiting for a medical droid. Sabè sat with Padmè on the bed. She could feel that her friend was trembling, and she gave her a hug.

"Padmè, we don't know anything for sure yet. Please, don't worry." Padmè looked at her with brown eyes full of tears.

"How can I not worry Sabè? My life is about to change." She jerked out of her friends arms, and began to pace.

"I can't believe I sacrificed everything I've worked for, just for one night!" Padmè said bitterly. "I know it's silly, but the moment I saw him, I felt like I was in love. I felt like I had known him all my life, that we were soul mates." She looked at Sabè again before continuing. "He left me, you know. I woke up, and he was gone. It hurt so much. And it shouldn't have. I'm the queen of Naboo, for Gods' sakes! I shouldn't feel shattered over a one night stand. But I do! And now that I might be having a baby, it's even worse. He left me with this Sabè. It isn't fair."

As she finished her rant, her door slid open, revealing the medical droid. It drew blood from Padmè's arm, and thirty seconds later, it gave the results.

"Pregnancy test results: POSITIVE," it said in its monotone voice. Padmè felt her world crashing down around her. It was all too much to bear. She collapsed on the floor in a sobbing heap. Sabè rubbed her back.

"It's okay Padmè, everything will be alright. I promise."


	3. New Assignments and Confessions

**Jedi Temple- Same Time**

Anakin sat impatiently in the Council chambers as Kit Fisto droned on about how the Padawan learners were arrogant, and should be punished as a group.

"Bring up a valid point, you do. Meditate on this, I will." Yoda replied. He turned to Anakin. "An assignment for you, we have."

Anakin's ears pricked. He had been waiting for an assignment since the one he had gone on almost a month before.

"Requested your presence, Queen Amidala has. A companion, other than the palace staff, she needs. Silly it may seem, but important to her it is."

Anakin felt his heart drop. He wanted to see her, but he wasn't sure how she would react once she saw him. Maybe she had figured it out, that it was him, and that he was the jerk who had to leave her at four in the morning. He prayed with all his heart that she hadn't, but he knew that she would figure it out eventually. He reluctantly listened to the guidelines for the mission. He would stay on Naboo until Queen Amidala said that he was free to leave. He walked to his starfighter, feeling a jumble of emotions. He got into the cockpit and set a course for Naboo.

**Royal Palace- Same Day**

Padmè sat nervously chewing her lip. It had been Sabe's idea that Anakin would come and stay with her at the palace until she was ready to have the baby. She just hoped that Anakin wouldn't judge her too harshly. She hadn't seen Anakin in over a decade, back when they were both nine, and now that she was about to see him again, she was nervous. She placed her hands over her abdomen. She knew she wouldn't start showing for another few months, but she wanted to let her baby know that his or her mother was there for them. _Even if your so called 'father' is a jerk,_ she thought with a hint of a smile on her face. She turned her head as Captain Typho strode into the room.

"Knight Anakin Skywalker, Your Majesty," he said bowing. Padmè forced a smile as Anakin strode into the room. He looked serious, and a little nervous, but he broke into a grin when he saw her.

"Ani!" she cried happily, running into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around before gently returning her to the floor. He smiled at her, before returning to nuzzle her hair, smelling it's essence. He had forgotten how good she smelled, even though it had only been about a month. Padmè looked up at him, feeling incredibly relieved. _But he still doesn't know,_ she thought miserably. She had her handmaidens show him to his room, and then she took him to for a picnic in the countryside. She had had to beg Captain Typho to let her go, and he reluctantly agreed. They sat in the tall grass, talking about how they had been. Each time she had worked up the courage to tell Anakin about her baby, she lost it. _But why am I so nervous? It's only Anakin._ But Padmè still couldn't help but feel that Anakin's opinion of her was the only one that mattered. Finally, she forced herself to go on.

"Ani," she started. He turned his head towards her, and she lost herself in his blue eyes. She realized that he had been calling her name and she shook her head, trying to regain her concentration. She took another big breath and regained her train of thought.

"Ani I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out. She could tell she had taken him completely off guard, and she anxiously searched his face for his reaction.

Anakin felt his heart splitting in two. The woman he loved was pregnant, probably by another man. But he knew there was a chance that he could be the father.

"Who…Who's the…Lucky guy," He managed to choke out

"Um, he's an architect," Padmè lied. _Why did I do that? Anakin wouldn't judge me,_ Padmè thought.

Anakin felt sick. He knew that he should be happy that the baby wasn't his, but he couldn't help but feel utterly depressed.

"Uh, congratulations are in order I suppose, Milady. When did you find out?" he asked.

Padmè bit her lip. "Yesterday," she mumbled.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know," she said miserably. "I've just gotten into office, and now this. I'm probably going to be impeached when the people find out about this. Ani, what are we going to do?"

It took Anakin a moment to figure out that 'we' meant Padmè and the baby.

"I'll always be here for you Padmè. No matter what. I'll help you and your baby as best I can. Please know that."

Padmè smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. 

He weakly smiled back at her. _Sith! What am I supposed to do now?_ But he took her hand and helped her up. Together they made their way back to the palace.


	4. Kicks and Kisses

**Royal Palace-3 months later**

Padmè woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. She still had the occasional bout of 'morning' sickness, but this was different. She stood up and ran down the hall to Anakin's room.

"Ani," she whispered into the dark room.

Anakin sat up immediately, grabbing his lightsaber.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly, going towards her.

"This," Padmè said excitedly. She placed his hand on the small curve of her stomach and held it there. A second later, he felt a small, pulsing kick. Anakin laughed.

"It's nice to know that you don't always wake me up to fetch you some of that shuura fruit you like," he teased. Padmè playfully smacked him.

"Isn't it amazing Ani?" she giggled as the baby kicked again. Anakin nodded in agreement. He just wished that the baby was his. Padmè shook him out of his reverie.

"Ani, there's something I wanted to ask you," she said tentively.

"Anything Padmè," he said meaning it. She took a deep breath.

"My baby is going to be born in about five months, and that um, _architect_ I was dating left me. I was wondering Ani, could you stay here and help me raise my child?"

Anakin felt his heart soar and his blood boil at the same time. There was nothing he wanted more than to help Padmè and her child. But he would kill that son-of-a-bantha architect for leaving her pregnant and scared.

"Of course I will Padmè. But I have to contact the Council first. I would like to have their permission, but if they don't allow it, I will leave the Order."

Padmè couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She had come to realize over the past few months that Anakin was in love with her, despite the restrictions of the Jedi Code. But she wouldn't let him leave the Order. There had to be a way to make the Council allow Anakin to stay.

"I don't want you leaving the Order for us Anakin. I know you would, but I'm sure there is a way that the Council will allow you to stay here on Naboo."

"Let me think of a way. You're already too stressed as it is, and it can't be good for the baby," Anakin said. He knew Padmè was worried, for she had yet to announce her pregnancy to the people of Naboo. And now that her 'boyfriend' had broken up with her, he figured she was heartbroken about that too.

Padmè looked into his eyes. She still hadn't told him the truth about her pregnancy, and it was getting harder and harder to lie to him.

"I know," she sighed. She smiled as the baby kicked again, as if to say 'hey, I'm coming, ready or not and you better get ready for me'. Anakin grinned at her, pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed.

"What do you think you're having?" he asked. Padmè smiled at him.

"A boy, I think. What about you? This is your baby too, you know." Anakin looked at her, a teasing smile on his lips, his heart bursting with her words.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say _that_, but I think that it's a girl,"

"Why?" she asked him curiously. Anakin's smile turned to a grin.

"Because _you_ think it's a boy,"

"Ani!" she said lightly punching him in the arm. He looked into her eyes, gazing intensely at her. Without thinking, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Padmè returned the kiss, but then came to her senses and broke away. Kissing Anakin felt strangely familiar…

"We shouldn't have done that Ani," she said finally. He touched her hair softly.

"I'm sorry Milady," he whispered gently. She shivered under his gaze.

"Well, it's quite late, we should be getting back to bed," she said regally. He bowed to her, almost mockingly

"Yes, Milady. Good night," he said, still staring at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Good night," she whispered, looking at his retreating back as he walked away. And later that night and into the morning, Padmè couldn't help but wonder what she had done.

------------------

Anakin lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Feeling Padmè's baby kick was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his entire life. And kissing her again had sent him to another galaxy. He knew love was forbidden by the Jedi Code, but he didn't care. He knew he would do anything to protect Padmè and her baby. He smiled. She had said that it was his baby too. That had to mean she loved him back, didn't it? But he couldn't help but wonder if it was just a result of Padmè's being left by the father of her baby. Still, it didn't matter to him. He would care for Padmè and love her as that other man never had. And he _would_ be the father of the baby. He just hoped he would know how.


	5. Heartbeat

**Royal Palace- The next day**

Padmè barely managed to stay awake during the endless droning of the 'Royal Society for the Protection of Nexus' meeting. She had a debilitating headache, and she knew that Anakin, who was sitting in on the meeting, could sense something was wrong.

After what seemed like an eternity, the meeting ended, and Padmè sighed, utterly relieved. Her head was still pounding, and she felt dizzy.

"You should see a Healer, Padmè," a voice said above her. She opened her eyes to see Anakin towering above her, worry etched across his face.

"I'm fine Ani," she said, wincing as her head continued to throb. The look on Anakin's face still remained.

"It can't be good for the baby," he said. She sighed knowing that she wouldn't win the argument, no matter how good her political skills were.

"Fine. I'll go to a Healer. Are you happy now? I have tons of work to do, and now I have to abandon it," she snapped at him. She immediately regretted it when Anakin's eyes turned dark.

"I just thought the well being of your child might mean more to you than paperwork and a few meetings did," he retorted back.

The words cut Padmè like a knife. How dare he suggest that she didn't care for her baby? After all, what did _he_ know about being a parent? He obviously didn't understand how hard it was for her, being a pregnant queen. Didn't he understand that if she neglected her work, rumors would begin to fly about what an incompetent queen she was? She knew he was right, but her hormones we're sending her into a tizzy.

"Do you suggest that I'm a bad mother?" Her words were venom, and she knew it. But she only wanted to hurt him in the way he had done to her. There was no stopping her now.

"I'm only suggesting that you think less about your position and more about your child, _Milady," _he spat back. She gave him a look of pure rage, before storming out of the throne room. Her rage, and her headache were in full swing, and she could tell that it was going to be a _long _day.

Anakin silently cursed himself. He shouldn't have been so possessive of Padmè, but if anything were to happen to her or her baby, he would never have been able to forgive himself. He almost thought about deleting his request to the Jedi Council to help raise Padmè's child, but he knew that he wouldn't have been able to go through with it. He sighed. He knew Padmè was stubborn, but all he wanted to do was to protect her. It scared him that there might come a time when he wouldn't be able to save her.

**-----------------**

Padmè lay on the bed, waiting for the medical droid to arrive. Despite her fight with Anakin, she knew he was right, and that the well being of her child was more important than useless meetings and endless paperwork. The droid had just begun to set up the ultrasound laser when Anakin popped his head through the door.

"I came to apologize," he said, faltering as he noticed the equipment in the room. Padmè gave him a small smile.

"It's okay Ani. You were right anyways. I'm sorry I was so stubborn." He smiled back at her.

"Well, I'll leave you now," he said, beginning to walk out the door.

"Oh no Ani, please stay," she pleaded, beckoning him over to her side. Reaching for his hand, she smiled at him.

"We get to hear the baby's heartbeat," she said excitedly. Anakin squeezed her hand, smiling at her. She shivered as the medical droid ran its cold metal fingers over her bare stomach. The heart monitor beeped every few seconds, and a moment later, a pulsing _thump thump_ could be heard from the device.

"It's so fast," Anakin whispered, in total awe of the scene taking place in front of him.

"It is normal for a fetus of this time in the gestational period," the droid said dully. Anakin squeezed Padmè's hand again, and softly bent down to kiss her forehead.

Padmè knew she should be surprised by the action, but it felt so incredibly _right_. And as she lay there, listening to the life growing inside her with Anakin by her side, she couldn't help but hope that she hadn't led them into a place they couldn't escape from


	6. Naming

**Royal Palace-1 Week Later**

They had just sat down to dinner when Padmè looked up abruptly.

"Ani, we need to think of names," she said in an excited voice. Anakin grinned at her. Since her last appointment, she had become even closer to the baby she was carrying. She had even begun to buy clothes and furniture for him or her. Anakin could see how much happier she was, and enjoyed her company. He was still concerned for her becoming overly stressed, but he could tell she was trying to eliminate some of those factors from her daily routines.

"Well, what were you thinking of?" he asked, curious to see what she had come up with.

"I don't know! That's why I was asking you," she said, exasperated. He reached for her hand.

"Don't worry Padmè. The right name will come when you least expect it," he said giving her a warm smile.

"Have you talked to the Council?" Padmè asked hastily changing the subject. Her hand was still tingly from where Anakin had held it.

Anakin's gaze grew dark. "Those hypocrites? They stated that I would become attached, and that if that is what I choose, then I would not remain a Jedi anymore." Padmè felt her heart sink. Anakin truly did love her and the baby, and was willing to do anything for them.

"What did you do?" she asked nervously.

"I left," Anakin said simply. Padmè was stunned.

"Ani…" she said slowly before Anakin cut her off.

"Please Padmè; all I want is for us to have our family. I love you, and I always will."

Padmè was shocked. While she had always known that, it was totally different to hear him say it.

Anakin waited patiently for her reaction. He knew it was a lot to take in.

Seeing that she wasn't going to reply, he said, "I have to go to Coruscant tomorrow to hand over my lightsaber."

Finally, Padmè found words again.

"Ani, why didn't you talk to me before you made this decision? This is going to be a very difficult decision, and we should have discussed it together."

He came to her side, taking her face in his hands.

"You and the baby matter more to me than being a Jedi ever did," he said before placing a kiss on her lips. Padmè knew that she should pull away, but she stayed where she was. Why shouldn't she kiss Anakin? After all, by the end of the day tomorrow, he wouldn't be a Jedi any longer.

"Tomorrow starts our new lives," she whispered. She knew she had to tell the truth about her pregnancy soon, so she decided that tomorrow would be a good time, after their fates were chosen. Tomorrow, everything would be perfect.


	7. Leaving

**Jedi Temple-Next Day**

Anakin sat pacing outside the Council chambers. A young padawan had alerted them of his arrival fifteen standard minutes ago, and yet the Council still had not welcomed him inside. He knew this was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but the promise of being with Padmè and helping to raise her child made it all the more easier. Another five minutes went by before the chamber doors finally opened.

Mace Windu looked at the young man with cold eyes. He knew why Skywalker was here, and it displeased him greatly.

Anakin took a deep breath before he began.

"Masters, ten years ago I was taken from my home, from the only mother I had ever known. I had no father, and I never had the feeling of a complete family. Now Queen Amidala's child will know only that same feeling. I have come to love Queen Amidala, and have made my decision." He avoided looking at Obi-wan, who he knew was looking at him with disappointment.

"I have decided to leave the Jedi Order, in order to help the woman I love raise her child." The chambers were silent. Anakin looked at Mace Windu, who was gritting his jaw loudly. Obi-Wan's jaw fell open in shock. He knew Anakin had always cared for the queen, but _love_?? Obi-Wan found himself wondering if the baby the queen was carrying was indeed Anakin's child.

Without another word, Anakin placed his lightsaber in the middle of the room and walked out. And with that, Anakin Skywalker was no longer a Jedi.

**Royal Palace-Same Day**

Padmè bit her lip, and rearranged some silverware on the table. She knew it had been a hard day for Anakin, and she was worried about him. She was nervous, for tonight she would reveal the truth behind her pregnancy. The baby kicked again, and Padmè smiled. The baby had been active all day, as if sensing its mother's nervous agitation. She sighed, and looked at the chronometer for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. Anakin would be back within the hour, and Padmè wanted to do everything she could to help him relax. She heard the door slide open, and smiled when she Anakin. He looked utterly warn and exhausted, but he brightened noticeably when he looked at her. Coming towards her, he took her in his arms, deeply breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Padmè," he murmured. The sound of her name on his lips made her feel like a goddess. She took his hand and they sat down to dinner. She looked at him patiently, waiting for him to say something to her. Finally, he uttered a large sigh.

"They didn't even say anything to me Padme. I told them I loved you and then I left. It wasn't at all what I expected."

Padme got up from her chair, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Ani, I'm so sorry for the trouble this has caused you."

He smiled at her. "Angel, for you I would leave the Order every single day of my life." He placed his hand on her curving stomach, his eyes lighting up as the baby kicked.

"And for this little one," he added chuckling. Padme knew that if she never told him now, she never would be able to. She led him to the living room, and sat with him on the couch.

"Ani, there's something I have to tell you…"


	8. Heartbreak

"Ani, there's something I have to tell you…"

Anakin furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is it Padmè?" he asked worriedly. Padmè took a deep breath.

"It's about my pregnancy," she started. Anakin's eyebrows shot up.

"Is it the baby, is it okay?" he said, growing into a state of panic. Padmè grabbed his hand.

"No Ani, we're both fine. This is about how I got pregnant," she said in an effort to calm him.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank the Force_, he thought gratefully. He opened his eyes and looked at her expectantly,

"I know I told you that I was dating an architect Anakin. I lied to you. I was ashamed of the way I really got pregnant." She stopped, but knew she couldn't end it like this. She forced herself to continue, not looking at Anakin.

"A few weeks after I was elected queen, I had a masquerade ball to celebrate my victory. There was a young man there, and for reasons unknown, even to me, we slept together."

Anakin felt his heart drop. _No boyfriend? Then that means…oh FORCE, _he thought. Seeing that she wasn't finished, he let her continue.

"He insisted we keep our masks on, so I never saw his face. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. I'm so sorry Anakin, but I didn't want you to think I was some type of slut," she said covering her face in her hands.

Anakin took her into his arms. "Oh Padmè, I could never think anything like that. I also have a confession to make."

She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. He couldn't look at her.

"I was at the ball Padmè. I was the one in the mask. I'm the one you slept with. Obi-Wan and I were assigned to protect you, but he became ill."

Padmè thought she was going to vomit.

"Wh…What?" she asked him, more tears pooling in her eyes.

Anakin felt his heart splitting.

"I…was the one at the masquerade ball," he forced himself to choke out. Padmè clutched at her large belly, not believing what Anakin was saying. He tried to touch her arm, but she pulled away. She was sobbing now, but anger played out across her face.

"Angel," he pleaded, but she stopped him.

"How could you do this to me Anakin? To _us_?" she asked him, holding her stomach.

"Padmè," he started again, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"How could you lie to me Anakin?" she asked, with tears running down her face. Anakin looked at her

"It's no different than you not telling me," he said quietly.

Padmè's eyes exploded into rage.

"Are you dense, Anakin? Of course it's different! I get the feeling that if I had never brought up what happened that night, you never would have told me!"

Anakin didn't reply. _She's right_, he thought feeling ashamed. Padmè didn't look at him.

"Go away Anakin. I never want to see you again. I want you off planet within the hour."

"Padmè, you can't be serious," he said bewilderedly.

"I am perfectly serious. Anakin Skywalker, you have been banished from returning to Naboo. As the queen of Naboo, I send you into exile." She ordered. The tears had stopped flowing, but her heart was still breaking. "Captain Typho will escort you from the palace," she said, trying to sound like the queen she was. With one last heart-wrenching glance, he left.

Padmè ran from the room and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. Sabè hurried in.

"Padmè, what's wrong?" her friend asked her worriedly. But Padmè shook her head. The pain was unbearable.


	9. Without Her

**Without Her**

After Anakin had been exiled from Naboo, he returned to Coruscant, earning money as a mechanic at a spaceport shop. A week later, he heard Holo-Net reports that Queen Amidala of Naboo had abdicated the throne. No specific reason was given, but the rumor was she was pregnant. Anakin hung his head. He couldn't believe they had allowed the lies they told each other to escalate to such a level. _Oh Padmè, I'm so sorry for everything I've done,_ he thought sadly. He looked up when he heard two beings enter the shop.

"Hey, uh, how much does a power converter run for?" a Chagrian asked. His friend, a male Twi'lek, looked at Anakin nervously.

"200 Credits," Anakin replied flatly. Laying the credits down, the Chagrian turned to his friend, and the pair continued their conversation.

"Did you hear about the queen of Naboo?" the Twi'lek asked his friend. Anakin snapped his head up.

"Yeah, I did," the Chagrian said. "Leave it to the Nubians to elect a tramp for a queen," he finished with a smirk on his face.

Anakin's blood boiled, and he raised his fist. The Chagrian began gasping for air.

"Anakin!" a voice called from the back. "What did I tell you about using the Force on the customers?"

Sighing, Anakin released his hold on the creature's neck. Gasping for air, the Chagrian glared at Anakin. Lowering his voice, Anakin said, "Speak of the queen or of this incident to anyone, and I _swear_ that you will die." The pair nodded and sprinted out the door. Anakin smirked, until a figure came out of the back room. Anakin's boss, Bunda Saab, was a humanoid. He had hired Anakin without a moment's hesitation when he saw Anakin's amazing mechanical skills. He was laid back and easy-going, but now he stared at Anakin with a frown.

"Anakin," he said wearily," You're the best worker I have and I don't want to fire you. But if you continue lashing out at customers, I'll have no choice but to let you go.

"Yes sir," Anakin mumbled. From the back, Bunda's wife, Chula, popped her head into the store.

"Anakin, why don't you join us for dinner?" she asked smiling. "It's shaak steak." Anakin grimaced. Chula was a terrible cook, and her shaak steaks were always either raw, or burnt to a crisp.

"Not tonight Chula. I'm afraid I'm not very good company."

"Oh, but I insist, Anakin! It would be our pleasure! Besides, what else will you do?" Chula countered. Anakin couldn't think of another excuse fast enough and reluctantly agreed. After his shift, Anakin glumly followed Bunda to his home. The Saab family lived towards Coruscant's downlevels, and lived quite modestly. As they sat down to dinner, and as Anakin sat chewing his burnt steak, he couldn't help but think of Padmè and their gourmet meals together. He saw Bunda kiss Chula's cheek, and remembered when he would do the same for Padmè.

"Excuse me," he said abruptly getting up and running outside. "Padmè," he said, sobbing as he collapsed into a heap in front of the door.


	10. Realization

**Theed Apartment-Same Day**

Sabè paced back and forth outside of Padmè's bedroom door. She had been a wreck ever since she abdicated the throne, and even worse since she had forced Anakin had left. She would barely eat anything unless Sabè reminded her of the baby she was carrying. Only then could she be prompted to eat.

"Padmè," she called through the door. She jumped when the door immediately opened, revealing Padmè.

She was pale as she had ever been, and tear streaks marked her cheeks. Sabè's heart lurched.

"What is it Sabè?" she asked hoarsely. Sabè cleared her throat.

"You have an appointment with a Healer, Milady." Padmè looked at her with dead eyes.

"You never called me that when I was queen, Sabè. Why have you started now?" Sabè tried to smile at her best friend, but found she couldn't. Padmè had just lost everything: her position, the man she loved, her reputation. It couldn't be good for the baby. Sabè knew that if something happened to Padmè's child, Padmè would get even worse, and Sabè wouldn't be able to handle it either. She had taken it upon herself to continue looking after Padmè, despite her abdication, and had come to love the baby almost as much as Padmè did.

"I'm sorry Padmè, I wasn't thinking," Sabè replied. Padmè nodded, and turned back to the room to dress. Sabè followed her, helping lace her into a faded blue gown. _The color of Anakin's eyes_, Sabè thought, startled.

After getting ready, Padmè followed Sabè to the turbo-lift, which led them to the speeder. _She looks like a skeleton,_ Sabè said to herself.

The ride to the Med-center was silent, despite Sabè's attempts to cheer her friend up. While the Healer was examining Padmè, he frowned.

"Miss Naberrie has your child moved at all today?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Padmè shook her head. The Healer moved his hands over Padme's stomach.

"I don't mean to worry you, but the fetus is not responding to simple pressure." Padmè turned her head to Sabè, tears forming in her eyes. The Healer saw this, and attempted to calm her down.

"It could simply be that the baby is depressed as a result of your own depression," the Healer said trying desperately to quell Padmè's sobs. Sabè shot him a look that clearly said 'nice job, jerk'.

"Will the baby be okay?" Padmè asked tearfully between sobs.

The Healer went to the side of Padmè's bed. _  
_

"I won't lie to you," he began, ignoring the glares that Sabè was shooting at him. "Your baby will need you to be strong for him or her. That means that while the baby continues to develop, you need to find a way to overcome this depression." Padmè nodded, sniffling. After the appointment, Sabè took Padmè to lunch. She noted how Padmè kept running her hands over her stomach. When they were seated in a booth, Sabè looked Padmè in the eyes.

"Padmè, what the Healer said is true. Ever since Anakin- "

"Don't speak his name," Padmè said, cutting her off coldly. Sabè began again.

"Ever since a certain someone left Naboo, you've been so depressed. And now your baby is suffering. Padmè, you _have_ to start thinking about how all this is affecting your child."

Padmè met Sabè's gaze with intensity. "You don't know how hard it is for me Sabè. Everyday, I look at myself, and I think of him. I feel my child move, and I think of him. I _loved_ him Sabè. And he _lied_."

"But Padmè," Sabè said desperately. "He left the Jedi Order for you. Surely that means he loves you, does it not?"

"If he loved me so much, he would've told the truth."

Sabè let it end at that.


	11. Brandy and Mandy

After leaving the Saab household, Anakin stumbled to the Outlander Club.

"Corellian whiskey," he said to the Gungan tending to the bar. He tasted the bitter liquid as it burned its way down his throat. It felt like a temporary release from all the pain he was feeling. Five drinks later, it was hard for him to tell which way was up. He managed to make his way out the door and onto the street. Snow was falling lightly around him, brushing against his hair. He heard a noise behind him, and he turned his head. He thought he saw Padmè standing before him, holding a wriggling bundle in her arms.

"Padmè," he choked out. Padmè's image moved away from him.

"I can't trust you Anakin," she said.

"No, Padmè!" He cried out.

"Goodbye Ani," she said. He moved towards her, before finally passing out in the snow.

-------------------

Anakin woke up the next morning, his head throbbing, and his senses out of control. He struggled to sit up, but the throbbing continued. He felt a pair of hands push him back down on the bed.

"Lie down," a soft voice commanded. He looked up to see a young girl about his age, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" he started to say, but she placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh," she whispered. "We found you in the snow. My father and I brought you back here. My name is Mandela, but you can call me Mandy," she answered. She got off the bed and opened the blinds. Anakin winced at the harsh sunlight.

"I'm sorry!" she said, hastily closing them again. She sat down in a chair bye the window, looking at him with what looked like admiration. Anakin took a breath.

"Where am I?" Anakin asked, his face filled with confusion. Mandy smiled at him.

"You're in the downlevels. My father is a shopkeeper, and my mother is a baker. We were quite surprised to see you on our way home, lying facedown in the snow," she said with a giggle. Anakin rolled his eyes. It was just his luck to be 'rescued' by a poor family and their giddy daughter. Anakin shook the thought out of his head. These people had been kind to him, and he owed it to them to show his appreciation.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. She gave him what looked like a flirtatious smile.

"It was quite pleasant finding someone as handsome as you in need of a rescue," she said coyly. Anakin smiled back at her uncomfortably. Mandy looked at the chronometer on the wall and sighed.

"Well, Mother will be expecting me to help her with breakfast." She smiled at him as she rounded the doorway. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Anakin," he said softly.

"Anakin," she repeated with a grin. "It was nice meeting you," she said as she left the room. Anakin sank his head back against the pillows. He could tell it was going to be a long day.


	12. Preperations

**Theed Apartments- 1 week later**

Sabè was happy to find Padmè in the tiny space that they had decided to turn into the nursery. It was scarcely larger than a closet, but it was the best they could do with the tiny apartment.

"I think that a buttercream yellow would be best. What do you think Sabè?" she asked over her shoulder. Sabè grinned. Padmè had been working hard on overcoming her depression, and Sabè couldn't have been more proud.

"A nice yellow would be lovely Padmè. It's a very good choice," Sabè replied. Padmè smiled at her, then winced. She was nearing her sixth month of pregnancy, and the baby was growing more rambunctious, almost as if it was anticipating its own birth.

"I can't wait to see you either," Padmè said to her stomach, patting it gently. The baby kicked her again, and Padmè rolled her eyes.

"This baby has the patience of a bantha," she cried, obviously exasperated. Sabè laughed. "Well, at least he or she is very strong willed," she said, causing Padmè to laugh with her. Padmè felt a pang of sadness. She couldn't help but think of Anakin, for it seemed the baby had his temperament. She tried to shake the thought away, but couldn't.

Seeing this, Sabè moved towards her friend. After a moment, Padmè looked at her, trying to brush the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine Sabè, it just gets hard sometimes," she said. Sabè nodded, and gave her friend a hug.

"We'll get through this Padme. And soon, you'll be holding your baby in your arms, and some of the pain will go away," Sabe said.

Padme looked at her and sighed.

"I hope you're right Sabe," she said as she looked out the window. "I hope you're right."


	13. Hangover Hell

After going back to sleep for an hour, Anakin finally roused himself from bed. He ran a hand through his unruly hair while stifling a yawn. He jumped when he looked up to see a heavyset woman standing in front of him.

"Good morning," she said cheerily. Anakin just stared at her.

"Forgive me dear, I've been cooking all morning, and it's nice to find an excuse to stop. Mandy tells me that you're name is Anakin. My name is Lensa. Welcome to our home," she said shaking his hand. Anakin was dismayed to see that this woman was nearly as giddy as her daughter.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home so readily," Anakin said politely. Lensa grinned even wider.

"It was our pleasure! Why, when we saw you lying in that snow bank, my heart just went out to you." She peered at him closely.

"Just how old are you Anakin? You must have been over the legal limit to have been out cold for so long," she asked him curiously.

Anakin swallowed hard. "I am twenty two," he lied. "My identification card must have been stolen from me." Lensa seemed to accept this and continued with her chores.

"You know Anakin, Mandy has only known you for about fourteen hours know, and she already thinks the world of you." Anakin felt his stomach becoming queasy.

"She's a lovely girl," he said, hoping to end the conversation there. But unfortunately for him, Lensa did not take the hint.

'She is. But she is a little loose with the lads," she said with a wink towards Anakin. She sighed as she continued her tale. "Two years ago she had her heart broken. Yet she still pines after them like there's no tomorrow." She paused, looking towards Anakin once more.

"You might be good for her. You're handsome, polite, everything a girl like Mandy needs. You might just keep her grounded."

Anakin couldn't help but feel ill. Mandy was a sweet girl, but he had just met her, and now her mother was talking about _love_? Besides, his heart still belonged to Padmè, even if he didn't admit it out loud. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you so much Mrs.…?"

"Bubulsa," Lensa supplied.

"Bubulsa," Anakin repeated. "But I should really get going. I have a job, and my boss doesn't like tardiness." He felt bad seeing the crestfallen look on Lensa's face, so he added, "I guess I could come back later this evening," he said. Lensa burst into a grin.

"Of course my boy!" She said hugging him. "Nothing would please us more than seeing you once again."

Having pried himself from Lensa's vice-like grip, Anakin ran from the small house. _Force, those people are crazy!_ He thought to himself. His headache had managed to dwindle, so he made his way to the shop. Bunda looked pleased to see him.

"Anakin! How nice to see you again," he said in a jolly manner. Chula stood at his side.

"We were worried about you, after the way you ran off last night," she said. Anakin looked at her warily.

"I'm fine Chula, but thank you," he said. Chula smiled at him.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen too often," she said, playfully ruffling his hair. "I worry about you, you know. I know you're a man, but I can't help but feel motherly towards you ." Anakin smiled at her. It was nice to have a mother like figure in his life, after so long without one. Chula smiled at her husband and Anakin, before excusing herself into the back of the shop. Bunda smiled lovingly at his wife's retreating back.

"Son, I hope that someday you can know the type of love that I feel for Chula," He said with a sigh. Anakin felt his heart beginning to crumble again._ I already do,_ he thought sadly.


	14. Telling the Parents

**Theed Apartments-Same Day**

Padmè sighed in frustration. She was trying to set up the baby's crib, and she couldn't make heads or tails of the instructions. _Anakin could figure this out, _she caught herself thinking. She sighed again, wincing as the baby gave an especially hard kick. She bit her lip as she looked around, for she didn't know just how she would get in and out of the room in a few months, seeing as how her belly seemed to be growing at twice the normal rate. Sabè stood in the doorway, and Padmè couldn't help but glare when she noticed the young woman's tiny figure.

"Padmè, are you sure you should be doing this by yourself?" Sabè asked. Padmè rolled her eyes. Didn't Sabè understand that just because she was pregnant, didn't mean that she couldn't perform her daily activities?

"Sabè, I am fine, thank you. Now if only I could figure out these stupid instructions!" She cried, exasperated.

"Okay then Padmè. But there's also one little detail that we haven't thought about in a while," Sabè replied. Padmè looked at her, obviously confused.

"Your parents," Sabè finished. Padmè's eyes shot up.

"Sith!" She shrieked. She looked at Sabè worriedly.

"I haven't told them Sabè! And what am I going to say when they ask about the father? Gods, this is _not_ good." She began pacing back and forth, and Sabè became worried.

"Padmè, it will all be fine you just-"

"No Sabè, it _won't_ be fine! I'm nineteen years old, and I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Sabè silently kicked herself for bringing it up. Now Padmè would be worried until she told her parents. She placed her hand on Padmè's arm.

"Let's call them this morning," Sabè said. "That way, you can stop worrying yourself over how to tell them."

Padmè reluctantly nodded her head in agreement, but she was still incredibly nervous. Her parents loved her, she knew that, but what would they say when they found out that their youngest daughter was unmarried and pregnant? She waddled out of the small space and into the kitchen to her holophone.

"Padmè!" Jobal, Padmè's mother cried out. Padmè smiled at her weakly.

"You're father and I have been so worried, especially after we heard you abdicated the throne! To think, people actually thought that you had gone off and gotten yourself pregnant," Jobal let out a hearty laugh, and Padmè began to feel nauseous.

"Do you think that you and Dad could come and see me?" she asked timidly. Jobal looked at her.

"Of course, dear. Is something wrong?" she asked. Padmè shook her head and hung up before the rush of tears began to fall.

"Oh Sabè," she said sobbing. "They're going to hate me!" Sabè looked into Padmè's eyes.

"Padmè, you're their daughter; they could never hate you!" But secretly, Sabè had her doubts. Padmè's parents were very traditional, and she had the feeling they would shun Padmè when they found out about the baby. But no matter what, Sabè would be by her side.

---------------

About an hour later, Padmè had showered and was waiting for her parents to arrive. She nervously glanced at chronometer on the wall and sighed in frustration. They were due to arrive any moment, and the anticipation was driving Padmè crazy. Finally, she heard a chime, signaling her parents' arrival.

"Padmè!' Jobal cried going towards her daughter. She immediately stopped when she saw her daughter's stomach.

Padmè had purposely chosen a form-fitting gown to show her stomach, but now she was regretting it.

Jobal's face went pale. "Padmè, you…you're…The rumors were right then," she said, going to sit on the small arm chair. Her Husband Ruwee, had his eyes flashing in anger.

"Who is responsible for doing this to you Padmè?" he asked in a rage. He took her by the shoulders, shaking her. "Who?" he demanded loudly. Padmè couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Daddy, please," she begged, placing her arms protectively over her stomach.

"Ruwee, stop!" Jobal cried, but he paid no attention to her.

"I swear Padmè Naberrie, I will _kill_ the Gundark that did this to you," he said through gritted teeth. Padmè gasped. She couldn't let him kill Anakin. Even if she was furious with him, she couldn't allow him to be killed by her over-protective father. Finally, he thrust Padmè backwards onto the couch. She was sobbing now, worried about the harm his shaking had caused to her child. Sabè hurried to her side, glaring at Ruwee menacingly.

"How could you let him do this to you?" Ruwee roared. Jobal placed her hand on her husband's arm, but he shook her off.

"You were a queen! You had everything, and you threw it away, for some slime bag. I can't even look at you," Ruwee said. He gave Padmè a last glare, then beckoned for Jobal to follow.

Sabè's heart broke for Padmè. Telling the parents hadn't been nearly as bad as she had thought. It was worse. 


	15. Dinner Theater

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. Sorry! The next one will be much longer. **

Anakin worked through his shift, willing it to last as long as it could. Unfortunately, Bunda came in with a smile, telling him he was free to go. He sighed as he reluctantly began trudging his way towards the downlevels, towards the Bubulsa home. He was immediately assaulted by Lensa as he walked through the door, and he almost fell over. Dinner was a sordid affair, with Mandy wearing a somewhat revealing dress, and attempting to make conversation with Anakin, and he tried to be as polite as possible, while trying to maintain only a brotherly attitude. He couldn't help but feel as if someone needed him. Someone other than Mandy. He tried to ignore it, but it only grew stronger. Then, it gradually faded away. He shook the thought away, and he found himself looking into Mandy's eyes.

"Tell me more about you," she begged, as her hair brushed against his knee. Anakin looked oddly at her. Compared to Padmè, she acted so young and carefree. Obviously, she had never been thrust into adulthood the way he and Padmè had been. But Lensa had told him that Mandy had been heartbroken, and for that Anakin felt pity for her. But it did nothing to help dissipate the crush she seemed to have for Anakin. He sighed before replying.

"My story is _far_ too boring for you Mandy. I'm afraid it's not very romantic. "

Mandy looked at him lovingly.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," she whispered. Lensa shot her daughter a look before smiling at Anakin.

"That's alright Anakin. Besides, we were hoping you could stay with us for a while. After all that's happened, it would be our pleasure."

While Anakin could think of a million other places where he would rather stay, he felt compelled to say yes. After all, if not for them, he could be dead somewhere around that snowbank. And besides, he had been sleeping in the back room of the shop, on a cot that Chula had bought for him. It would be nice to sleep in a real bed for once in a while.

"Why not?" He said in agreement. Lensa clapped her hands excitedly, coming to hug Anakin yet again. This time, Anakin returned it. Why not be able to have just a little bit of fun with these people?


	16. Grateful

**Theed Med-Center-Same Time**

After Padmè's parents had left, Sabè had convinced Padmè to go to the Med-Center to make sure the baby was all right. Padmè sobbed the whole way, clutching at her stomach.

"Sabè, What will I do if something happened to my baby?" she said sniffling. Sabè knew that Padmè wouldn't be comforted, and stayed silent.

Padmè couldn't help but sob. The baby hadn't moved since her father had shaken her, and she was more nervous then she had ever been in her life. She didn't want to admit that if something happened to the baby, she would have lost the only part of Anakin she had left. _Stop it_, she silently scolded herself, but the pain only grew worse.

The Healer rushed her into an emergency ultrasound, with a look of worry on his face.

"I think that this is simply a case of your baby being frightened by your experience," he said finally. Padmè breathed a sigh of relief.

"So my baby will be alright?" she asked timidly. The Healer nodded.

"I think so. You've had a traumatic experience, and the baby is just responding to that," he replied. "You just have to be more careful about placing yourself in stressful situations."

Padmè couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her whole _life_ was just one big stressful situation. She sighed, thankful that her baby was safe.

As they left the Med-Center, Sabè gave Padmè a hug.

"You are the bravest person I know," she said to her friend. Padmè gave her a small smile.

"I'm only brave because I have to be. I'm going to become a mother in a few months, you know. I can't go down without a fight anymore, especially since I have someone else to think of now," Padmè said patting her stomach.

Sabè laughed. "Padmè, when have you of all people gone down without a fight?" she asked.

But Padmè's smile faded.

"I have once before Sabè. And I can't tell you how much I regret it," she said sadly. Sabè could feel how utterly sad her friend was.

"Oh Padmè, I'm so sorry," she replied. She had a feeling she knew what that time was, and she didn't want to bring it up. Especially if Padmè was already stressed more than she should be. Sabè didn't want to bring up the subject of lost love.

They made their way back to the apartment in silence, and Padmè immediately went to her bedroom and feel asleep.

_I love you so much,_ she thought to her baby, and it kicked in response. She giggled._ I'm so glad that I have you._


	17. Reunited Lovers

**Bubulsa Home-Later that evening**

Anakin brushed Mandy's hair away from her face, causing her to shiver. He knew it was sleazy of him to lead her on like this, but he couldn't help it. She _was_ pretty, and the fact she was hot for him made her all the more appealing to him. But he felt like he was cheating on Padmè, even though he knew she had ended things with him.

"Then," he said continuing his tale. "I was captured by Tusken Raiders, but I escaped, and went on to become one of Tatooine's most acclaimed heroes, for I had killed the Tuskens thus making Mos Eisley safe once again."

He looked up, almost laughing about how they hung on his every word.

"You're _so brave_," Mandy said dreamily. He touched her cheek, causing her to almost fall out of her chair.

"Well, I _had_ to save the people from my home planet," he said softly. Lensa cleared her throat.

"That would be an accomplishment for anyone. But doing that at the age of twelve! Wow Anakin. You're _quite_ talented."

Anakin grinned at her.

"It must come naturally."

"Daddy, can I go on a walk with Anakin?" Mandy asked timidly.

Mr. Bublsa nodded.

"Just don't go too far. I don't want any of those scudgemongers coming after you two."

They walked down towards the downlevels outskirts before stopping. Mandy looked into Anakin's eyes.

"Anakin," she breathed, leaning towards him. Anakin backed away. How could he act like such a jerk towards Mandy and her family after everything they had done for him?

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Anakin sighed.

"Mandy, you're a very nice and beautiful girl, and I'm sure a lot of guys would love to date you. But Mandy, you know this isn't right."

She looked away from him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"But…I really like you Anakin," she said softly. "And I thought you liked me too."

He sighed.

"I _do_ like you Mandy. Just not in the same way you think you like me. Besides," he said with an impish grin, "You wouldn't like me if you knew my _entire_ story."

Mandy didn't look too comforted. Anakin put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," he said.

"Mandy!" a voice called. Mandy turned around. A young man with brown hair ran up to them.

"Koonda?" she asked incredulously. Koonda took her hand. "I thought you had left Coruscant to join the Relief Aid," Mandy stated.

Koonda smiled at her.

"I did, but I'm on leave now, for at least two months. I wanted to come see you, Mandy. I missed you," he whispered.

"Oh Koonda, I missed you too," she said before falling into his embrace. She looked over his shoulder over to Anakin, and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. Anakin grinned, despite a small pang of sadness he felt. Someday, he would see Padmè and their baby, and maybe, just maybe, she would forgive him, and they could be the family that each of them had always dreamed of.


	18. Contractions

**Theed Apartment- 1 month later**

Padmè woke up, gasping for air. She felt like her stomach was being torn in two. She clenched her teeth as the pain slowly got worse, before stopping altogether. She tried to fall asleep, but about twenty minutes later the pain returned. She felt a wave of fear wash over her. Could she be in labor?

"Sabè!" she screamed as the pain returned.

"Padmè, what's wrong?" she asked with a look of terror. Padmè met her eyes.

"I think I'm having contractions," she said, tears welling in her eyes. Sabè felt her heart pounding. _She's only seven months along,_ she thought worriedly.

"Well, um, go put on some clothes, and I'll grab your hospital bag," Sabè thought, thinking quickly.

As Padmè was in the 'fresher, Sabè used the holophone to call Anakin. He answered sleepily.

"Who is it?" he asked with a yawn. Sabè wasted no time.

"Anakin, it's Sabè," she said hurriedly. "Padmè's in labor." Immediately Anakin was awake.

"But…but she's only seven months pregnant!" he exclaimed. Sabè breathed a frustrated sigh.

"I _know_ that. Look, Padmè would kill me if she found out I was doing this, but," she hesitated.

"I think you should be there when she has the baby. After all, it's your child too, and you deserve to see its birth."

Anakin felt his heart drop. The baby was going to be born _now_?

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Sabè. Don't tell her I'm coming."

Sabè laughed.

"Believe me Anakin, I wouldn't do that for all the credits in the galaxy."

Anakin raced to his speeder. He wasn't going to miss his baby's birth for anything.


	19. Worries and Wishes

Finally, Sabè and Padmè arrived at the Med-center. The contractions had gotten worse, and Padmè thought that she was going to kill someone if she didn't get painkillers within the next thirty seconds. The receptionist droid took one look at the two, and said that they would have to wait until the Healer was out of surgery.

"But it hurts," Padmè whimpered as another contraction swept over her.

"Can't you see she's in pain, you useless waste of metal?" Sabè yelled at the droid. It was about to reply when the Healer came into the waiting room.

"Ah, Miss Naberrie," he said with a smile. He picked up her datapad chart and began flipping through it.

"You're in labor?" he said looking at her with a frown. Padmè nodded.

"Let's get you into a room," he said, gesturing for another med-droid to bring a gurney. They wheeled Padmè into a room, and hooked her up to a fetal monitor. The Healer glanced at the screen.

"Yes, it seems the twins are doing just fine," he said, nodding his head in approval.

"Twins?" Padmè said incredulously. The Healer nodded again.

"Yes. This could explain why you're in labor so early," he said.

Padmè was shocked. She was having _twins_? _Force, does my life have to be so dramatic?_ She thought rolling her eyes. Then another contraction hit, and she grimaced.

"It'll be alright Padmè. Just think! In a few hours, you'll get to hold _two_ babies!" Sabè said excitedly. Padmè glared at her. She felt like she wanted to hit Sabè for being so cheery.

"This is the worst Sabè. I swear, you couldn't imagine what this feels like," she said, gritting her teeth.

The Healer patted Padmè's hand.

"I know it hurts Miss Naberrie, but soon you'll have your children, and it will be so worth it."

Padmè fought back the urge to smack the Healer. She already knew all of that.

"Are you going to try and stop the labor from progressing?" Sabè asked.

The Healer shook his head.

"Normally we would, but since it's twins, this is highly normal."

Padmè wasn't sure how pain of this level could be considered 'normal' by any standards.

"If you like, we can give you something to handle the pain."

Padmè nodded eagerly. _Thank the Force_, she thought happily.

Sabè glanced at the chronometer on the wall.

"When do you think she'll deliver?" she asked the Healer.

"Since this is her first birth, and she's having twins, I would expect it to be twelve to eighteen hours."

Padmè's heart sank. Twelve hours or more of this? She sighed and sank her head back against the pillows.

Sabè bit her lip. Anakin could make it to the Med-center more quickly than that. She looked at Padmè, who was already feeling the effects of the pain medication. She wondered if she had done the right thing by telling Anakin to come. But she knew he was still in love with Padmè, and that he cared deeply for the baby. He deserved to see his child's birth. After all, Sabè knew that Padmè would never allow him to see the twins otherwise.

**Anakin's Speeder-Same time**

Anakin swerved his way through the alarming amount of traffic that surrounded Coruscant's atmosphere. He knew that he had to hurry and get to Theed's med-center quickly and unobtrusively so that he would arrive in time to see the birth. He was utterly nervous, and the adrenaline rush was coursing through his veins. He couldn't have been more grateful to Sabè for telling him that Padmè was in labor. He knew that he had really screwed things up with Padmè, and he was hoping that he could make it right tonight. He jumped into hyperspace, and sped off towards Naboo.

**Theed Med-center-Same time**

"May I see you for a moment?" the Healer asked, gesturing towards Sabè. She nodded and followed him out of the room.

"You are Miss Naberrie's sister?" he inquired. Sabè shook her head.

"I'm her best friend. What's going on?"

The Healer looked over his shoulders before taking a breath.

"I'm concerned for your friend. This will be a difficult birth for her, especially since she is so petite. Having twins is no easy task, and I would appreciate it if you try and keep her calm. We don't want her to be under any more stress then she has to be," he said. Sabè felt her heart sink. What had she done by telling Anakin to come? She could be putting Padmè and her babies in serious danger. She glanced into the hospital room, where Padmè was sleeping quietly. The Healer saw her distress, and put his hand on Sabè's shoulder.

"If we have to, we can operate and take the babies out quickly." But Sabè wasn't comforted. _Force, what have I done?_ She wondered. She tried to shake the thought away, but she couldn't. What if her poor judgment caused Padmè or one of her children to…?

"Sabè?" Padmè called. Sabè hurried back to the room.

"What is it Padmè?" she said, taking her friends hand.

"I'm scared," she said timidly. Sabè smiled at her.

"I know you are. But soon, it will be all over, and think of your twins! You've waited so long to see them."

Padmè gave her a small smile.

"I have, haven't I?" She said giggling. She laid a hand on her stomach. "Apparently, these two are more impatient than I thought they were," she said with a sigh. _Just like their father,_ she added silently. A tiny part of her couldn't help but wish that Anakin would be able to be with her while she gave birth to her children. But she knew that wishes rarely came true.


	20. Birth

It was about six hours after they had arrived at the med-center, and the pain medication was beginning to wear off.

"You're six centimeters dilated, Miss Naberrie," a medical droid announced. Padmè grimaced. She was barely halfway from giving birth, and since the medication had worn off, she had _not_ been in a good mood. She yelped as another unexpected contraction hit. Much to Padmè's dismay, they were coming every five to seven minutes now, and they were _much_ stronger. She felt a bit bad, for she was squeezing Sabè's hand so hard that it was causing Sabè's fingers to turn purple.

"I'm so sorry Sabè!" she said, immediately letting go. Sabè laughed.

"Padmè, you're in _labor_ for Force sake! It's fine!" Padmè was about to reply when there was a loud crash out side the room. Padmè's heart dropped when she saw a figure rush into the room.

"Anakin?" she shrieked. She threw a menacing glance at Sabè.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she growled. Sabè turned a bright shade of red.

"Well, I thought that..." she faltered. Anakin fell to his knees by Padmè's bed.

"Please Padmè. I'm never leaving you, ever again." He tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

"Go away Anakin, I don't want you here," she said with tears streaming down her face.

Anakin felt his heart splitting.

"Padmè," he began, but he was cut off when Padmè grabbed his hand during an especially strong contraction.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "You can stay, but only so I can take my anger out on you. You're the only reason I'm in this mess," she said, pointing a finger at him accusingly. Anakin gulped. He looked at Sabè helplessly, who shrugged at him.

When the contraction was over, Padmè let go of Anakin's hand and glared at him.

"Did I tell you that you got me pregnant with twins, so now I get to do this twice?" she said menacingly. Anakin gulped.

"I, uh, well-"

"Stop talking! I can't_ stand_ the sound of your voice right now Anakin Skywalker," she said heavily. Just then, the Healer came in. He did a double take at the fetal monitor, before turning to Padmè incredulously.

"It seems that you're ready to start pushing," he said in disbelief. Padmè's eyes opened wide, and she looked back and forth between Anakin and Sabè.

"I…I don't think I'm ready," she stammered. The Healer looked at her.

"You might not be, but your children are. Besides, the sooner you start, the sooner the pain is gone, and the sooner you can hold your children." He turned to an orderly, saying,

"Get Miss Naberrie moved into delivery room 5," he said softly. The orderly nodded, and began moving Padmè's gurney towards the delivery room. When they had Padmè prepped for delivery, and when the fetal monitor had been recalibrated, the Healer looked at Padmè.

"Start pushing on the next contraction." Padmè looked at Sabè in terror, and Sabè immediately thought about what the Healer had said about keeping Padmè calm.

She took her friend's hand.

"Almost there," she whispered. Anakin swallowed hard. He had absolutely no idea of what to do, and he already knew that Padmè didn't want him here in the first place.

"When you feel another contraction, just start pushing."

Padmè nodded nervously. She felt one of the strongest contractions yet, and she began pushing.

"Anakin Skywalker, it will be a miracle if I so much as _look _at you when this is over," she said through gritted teeth. The pressure was almost too much to take. She had almost given up when she heard a small cry.

"It's a boy," the Healer said. Padmè's eyes swam with tears as she took her son into her arms.

"A boy," she whispered kissing his head.

Anakin felt his heart bursting with pride. This was _his_ son, and no one could ever change that.

Padmè felt the pressure building once again and gingerly placed her son into Sabè's arms.

She found it much easier to have her second baby, and was soon holding her baby girl.

Anakin felt tears welling in his eyes. His and Padmè's children. Even if they never saw each other again, they would always be banded together by their twins. And for now, that was enough for Anakin.


	21. Accidents will Happen

Anakin looked at Padmè, who was holding their sleeping children

"What are you going to name them?" he whispered. Padmè glared at him.

"Luke and Leia," she said shortly.

"Can I hold them? Please?" he asked. She shot him a look, but gently placed Leia in his arms.

Anakin marveled at the baby in his arms. She was so small, so perfect. He cradled her to his chest, and planted a soft kiss on her head. He grinned when she opened her mouth to yawn. _I love you so much already,_ he thought in total awe of his daughter.

Padmè couldn't help but notice the care with which Anakin held their daughter. It was apparent he still loved her, and that he loved the twins as well, but she couldn't forgive him. Not after he had spent all their time together lying. She looked down at her son, wrapping the blankets that covered him more tightly around his small figure.

The Healer had said that it was a miracle that the twins hadn't needed to be placed in oxygen chambers until their lungs had developed more.

Padmè looked at the chronometer on the wall.

"You better be going if you want to get to Coruscant by mid-morning," she said not looking at Anakin.

He felt tears pooling in his eyes, and he hugged Leia closer to him.

"I suppose you're right," he said quietly. He placed Leia in Padmè's arms, and leaned over to kiss Luke on his head. As he walked out the door, he turned to look at Padmè.

"We were both right, you know," he said. Padmè couldn't help but look at him in confusion.

"About the twins," he supplied. "We had a boy just like you thought. But we had a girl too." She turned her head away from him. With one last longing glance at the twins, he left.

For a long time after Anakin left, Padmè stared at the door. She knew she had made the right decision, but she couldn't help but feel utterly sad at his absence. She stared at Luke, who's blonde wisps of hair and startling blue eyes resembled that of Anakin. She sighed and kissed each of her children's heads, before placing them in the cribs that a med-droid had brought for them. She smiled at them, before finally going to sleep.

**Anakin's Speeder-Same Time**

His tears blurred Anakin's vision, and he couldn't see very well. He knew that he should be grateful that he even got to see the twins' birth, but he couldn't help but feel lost. He didn't know where else to go, for he had told the Bubulsa's that he would no longer be staying with them. As short a time as it was, Anakin couldn't help but be thankful that he had gotten out of there as quickly as he had. He looked up…just in time to collide with an oncoming speeder.


	22. Tragedy

**Padmè's Med-Center room- Next Morning**

Padmè had barely slept after Anakin left. The twins had woken up twice during the course of the night, and had had to be fed. She looked over towards their cribs and smiled at them. They were hers, and always would be. She was so enraptured with her children, that she didn't even notice Sabè staring at the holo-screen, in complete shock.

"Sabè?" she said sitting up quickly. Sabè turned, and tried to shield what was on the screen from Padmè. Padmè could see that her friend had been crying, and felt her heart lurch.

"What is it Sabè?" she asked shakily. Sabè shook her head. Padmè searched for the remote beside her bed and raised the volume. A Holo-Net breaking News story was on.

"The accident, involving a personal cruiser and a freighter, happened around four o'clock this morning. There was one fatality, that of former Jedi Anakin Skywalker, who had been piloting the speeder."

_No!_, Padmè thought with tears welling in her eyes. She felt as if her heart, her very existence for _being,_ was being ripped from her. She looked helplessly at Sabè, who took her into her arms and sobbed with her. She looked helplessly at her twins, and her heart broke even more. They would truly grow up without a father. She saw Luke open his eyes and she shattered. He was the pure resemblance of his father, and now he would never know that.

_Why didn't I tell you I loved you when I had the chance, Ani?_ She thought miserably as she sobbed harder.

"Wh-what will I do Sabè?" she said when she could form the words.

"His mother died, who will give him a funeral?" she choked out. Sabè shook her head and held her tighter.

"We will ask the Jedi to hold a funeral for him," Sabè said quietly.

"He was a Jedi for most of his life. He deserves to be remembered as one."

Padmè nodded soberly. She lifted the twins from their cribs, and she cried into their soft wisps of hair. _I shouldn't have made him leave. He would still be alive!_

Sabè untangled herself from Padmè's grasp and went to the holo-phone that hung on the wall. She dialed Obi-Wan's code, and a moment later, his face showed up on the small screen.

"Padmè? Is that you?" he asked. Sabè shook her head.

"No Obi-Wan, it's Sabe. There's been an accident," she manager to say. Obi-Wan looked at her in alarm.

"Is it Padmè?" he asked worriedly. Sabè shook her head.

"It's…Anakin."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock.

"What is it Sabè?" he asked, almost not wanting to know.

"He's dead," she whispered. Obi-wan almost fell over from shock. Anakin _dead?_ It was almost too much to bear.

"H…How?" he asked, surprised that he could form a coherent sentence.

"He was in a speeder accident," she forced herself to say. Obi-Wan felt tears pooling in his eyes. Anakin was his best friend, his _brother. _He forced himself to let Sabè continue what she was saying.

"Would it be alright if he has a Jedi funeral? Padmè and I don't have the money to give him one ourselves."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. It was the least he could do for his friend.

"I will speak to the Council Sabè. If they wish it to be so, it will be done."

Sabè smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." She severed the connection, and turned towards Padmè, who was holding Leia in her arms and staring out the window.

"I loved him Sabè," she said suddenly. Sabè smiled at her sadly.

"I know."


	23. Preperations and Reunions

The days passed by in a haze for Padmè. She busied herself with the twins, and preparing for the journey to Coruscant for Anakin's funeral. She dreaded the thought of the love of her life entombed in a cold box for all eternity. She felt ashamed that there was more than that: she knew that the moment she stepped onto Coruscant, that she and her children would be amidst a swarm of vicious holo-net reporters and scandalmongers.

The day came a week after Anakin's death, and Padmè, Sabè, and the twins gingerly made their way to the Nubian space platform. The ship was overly crowded, and immediately Leia began to cry.

"Oh sweetheart, please don't cry," Padmè begged her tiny daughter. But it was no use. Padmè had quickly learned that once her daughter started crying, she could go on for _hours._ She looked over at Sabè, who held Luke in her arms. He was awake, and thankfully, he wasn't crying. She laughed as she saw him yawn, and attempt to devour a piece of Sabè's hair. She felt a pang of sadness when she looked at his blue eyes. They were Anakin's eyes. She looked back down at Leia, who was still crying, and shifted her in her arms. She felt immensely relieved when the baby's sobs subsided to whimpers. Padmè looked out the ship's window with tears in her eyes. It wasn't fair that her children would grow up without a father.

_But that's my fault,_ she thought sadly. She held Leia tightly to her chest, and cried silent tears.

---------------

When they got to Coruscant, Obi-Wan was waiting for them.

"It's a pleasure to see you all again," he said smiling weakly. Padmè was shocked by how old her friend looked. She quickly felt ashamed, for she knew that she did not look much better.

"Oh Obi-Wan, it's been far too long," she said, trying to remain composed. But she couldn't stop the tears from flowing all over again. Obi-Wan patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"It's a shame that we have only reunited due to tragedy," he said sadly. He looked at Leia, who was resting peacefully in Padmè's arms.

"Congratulations Padmè," he said sincerely. Padmè looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you Obi-Wan. I have twins," she said gesturing to Luke, who was sleeping soundly in Sabè's arms. When he looked at the baby, Obi-Wan looked visibly shaken.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Padmè asked worriedly. Obi-Wan shook his head, but continued to stare at Luke.

"The funeral is tomorrow morning at nine o'clock," he said finally. Padmè nodded solemnly.

"Can we see him before?" she asked timidly. Obi-Wan looked at her incredulously.

"Didn't you hear Padmè? There was no body." Padmè stared at him in shock.

"No body? But that's…" she said trailing off. Obi-Wan touched her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Padmè. It was a shock to me too. I just don't know why in the Force I didn't sense his death!" he said angrily. Padmè felt her stomach drop. She had never seen Obi-Wan like this, and he was starting to scare her.

"Obi-Wan," she started, but she was cut off. She could tell he was on a full rant now.

"He was my padawan! I should have _felt _it!"

_He was my children's father_, she thought sadly. Almost as if sensing her thoughts, Obi-Wan leaned towards her,

"Padmè, was Anakin the twins' father?" he whispered. Padmè felt her cheeks burning, and she lowered her head.

"Yes," she said quietly. Obi-Wan heaved a great sigh, and put his hand to his forehead.

"Sith," she heard him mutter.

"When?" he asked a long time later. Padmè's cheeks blazed.

"Um, the masquerade ball," she said timidly. She thought it best not to mention how she didn't even know who Anakin was at the time. She looked up at him, and he was frowning heavily at her.

"Padmè, how could you? You _knew_ he was a Jedi." He looked like he wanted to stay more, but topped when he saw Padmè crying again.

"I'm sorry Padmè. I'm angry with Anakin, and I'm taking it out on you." He sighed, and looked mournfully towards the far-off Jedi Temple.

"You all are welcome to stay in the Temple," he said finally. Padmè looked at Sabè, who nodded.

"Thank you Obi-Wan. We appreciate it immensely," she said in her signature regal tone. Obi-Wan nodded solemnly at her.

"We will have your rooms prepared by this afternoon," he said before turning and walking away.

Padmè turned to Sabè sadly.

"I don't know how I'll be able to bear going to the funeral Sabè," she said looking down at a newly awoken Leia. Sabè gave her a mournful smile.

"You'll feel horrible if you don't Padmè. Besides, I'll be with you the whole time."

Padmè still wasn't comforted.

"If only I told him I loved him, and wanted him to stay with us!" she cried. Sabè came over to her side.

"You can't blame yourself for Anakin's death, Padmè."

Padmè looked her friend in the eye.

"But I blame myself for breaking his heart."


	24. The Funeral

Padmè tried to ignore the incessant beeping of the alarm, but it was no use. The funeral would begin in a few hours, and she had to get herself and the twins ready. She was thankful that Luke and Leia had slept for most of the night, leaving her able to get some rest. After taking a shower in the 'fresher, she stumbled back to her room. She longed to prolong these moments, but knew that she had to hurry, as her final promise to Anakin. Finally, she, Sabè, and the twins were ready, and they walked in silence to the Temple's first level. Padmè couldn't help but be astounded at the vast amounts of beings in attendance. Holo-Net crews were set up around the area. Padmè cradled Luke to her chest, trying to shield his eyes from the bright lights and flashbulbs. Amidst the crowded hallway, she saw Obi-Wan, and hurried over to him. He looked even more worn than he had the day before.

"Padmè! You should be in your seat. The ceremony is going to begin in s few moments," he said trying to sound calm, but his voice broke on every other word.

Padmè reluctantly nodded. As she turned to go, Obi-Wan took her arm.

"If you or your children ever need anything, please, let me know. I'd do anything for Anakin's family."

Padmè felt her heart bursting. She hugged Obi-Wan, being careful not to jostle Luke. Obi-Wan gave her a quick smile, then hurried off to sit with the other members of the Jedi Council.

The ceremony began with Yoda, speaking about the tragedy death brought, but how it was important to remember that Anakin was now one with the Force. After that, each Jedi Master shared memories of Anakin. Obi-Wan was the last one to take his turn. Padmè felt her heart breaking all over again as she watched Obi-Wan attempt to speak about his former padawan. He stumbled through his speech, and stepped off the podium. Padmè's eyes ran with tears. She felt Sabè draw her in tightly for a hug. She looked at Leia in Sabè's arms, and heard her start to cry, almost as if mourning the loss of her father. Padmè couldn't bear to watch as Obi-Wan lit the funeral pyre. Even if Anakin's body wasn't in the casket, it was still too hard for her.


	25. Sidious

**Senatorial Chambers- Same time**

Darth Sidious watched the funeral on the Holo-Net, up in the Senate offices. The ignorant fools actually thought that Anakin Skywalker was dead. He chuckled to himself. Anakin _was_ dead, and Darth Vader had risen in his place.

Sidious' plan couldn't have worked out more perfectly. He had instructed the freighter car to collide with Anakin's speeder. Luckily, Anakin's injuries hadn't been severe, and the only lasting effect was that Anakin didn't know he had ever _been_ Anakin. Sidious had been relieved that he hadn't had to use the Dark Side to wipe Anakin's memories. He looked over at his apprentice sitting next to him. Vader's piercing blue eyes looked menacingly towards the screen.

"Who was this Anakin Skywalker?" Vader growled. Sidious found it the teensiest bit amusing that Vader still had no clue of his former life. He uttered a sigh.

"He was a Jedi padawan, who was thought to destroy the Sith, and bring balance to the Force," Sidious explained. Vader stared at him with cold eyes. Sidious could feel the mounting anger in his young apprentice. He smiled. After only a week of training, the potential Vader possessed was astonishing, even to Sidious. He looked back at the screen for a moment, before a brilliant idea came to him. Padmè was shown coming out of the Jedi Temple, a bundle in her arms. Sidious cringed. He hated the former queen of Naboo. She had been a thorn in his side for as long as he could remember. Though she no longer held office, he knew that she was very influential, and still had some friends in the political arena. He looked at his apprentice, who was looking at something outside. Sidious smiled. He gestured to Vader.

"Yes Master?" Vader inquired. Sidious waved his hand, and an image of Padmè came up on the screen. Vader gasped. He had never seen someone so beautiful as this woman, whoever she was.

"I have a new assignment for you," Sidious said simply. Vader urged him on with a pleading stare.

"This is Padmè Naberrie, formally Queen Amidala of Naboo. She abdicated the throne about two months ago, and she is an enemy of the Empire," Sidious explained. Vader looked at his Master in confusion. He wasn't sure how anyone like this Padmè woman could be an enemy to _anyone_, even the Empire. Sidious seemed to sense his confusion.

He looked at his apprentice fiercely.

"I would like you to kill Padmè Naberrie."


	26. Capture

Vader looked at Sidious in shock. He knew the Sith were taught to kill, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to kill Padmè. Sidious sensed Vader's turmoil.

"This is a task of utmost importance, Lord Vader, and must be carried out and completed as soon as possible. Do you want our plans to create the Empire to fail?"

Vader shook his head. Of course he wanted the Empire to succeed, but he still could not force himself to believe that Padmè was his enemy. Sidious smiled at him kindly.

"When you kill her, you will have completed the first stage of your training, and you will have earned your title honorably." Vader forced himself to nod.

"It will be done, milord," he said. Sidious smiled.

"Good, my apprentice. Find her, and kill her immediately."

Vader swallowed hard and nodded. He knew that he wasn't going to like this first task.

----------------

Padmè and Sabè had decided that they would stay on Coruscant for a few more days. Obi-Wan had graciously allowed them to remain in their room in the Temple, and they were going to take advantage of his generous offer. She had just stepped outside for a walk, with Luke and Leia in their stroller, when an arm wrapped around her middle, and a hand covered her mouth. She tried to kick her attacker away, but his height and strength were a large advantage. He raised his hand, and everything went black.

A few hours later, Padmè woke up. She slowly sat up, to find a hooded figure standing beside her.

"Where are my children?" she demanded. The man came closer to her, his hood still shielding most of his face.

"Your children are fine, and are being well-attended to," he said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry to say, that my Master Darth Sidious has ordered me to kill you," he added softly. Padmè was horrified to discover that even as he informed her of her impending death, she still found his voice incredibly sexy.

"Well, then may I at least see the face of my executor?" she asked. She didn't even bother pleading for her life. She could see that this man was a Sith Lord, and knew that they weren't exactly known for their mercy.

Vader hesitated. He didn't see the harm in it, but knew that if she escaped after having seen his face, he would be in danger of being killed. He did his best to scowl at her, but he could not bring himself to do it. With reluctance he lowered his hood…


	27. Remembering?

Padmè gasped. It couldn't be! And yet, here he was, her Ani.

"Anakin?" she asked tearfully. Vader looked at her in confusion.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead. Surely you know that, for you were at his funeral."

Padmè shook her head. This had to be her Anakin, it had to be! She looked into his unfeeling blue eyes, while tears formed in her own. She couldn't help but feel desperate to know why he wasn't responding to her. Had something happened in the accident to alter his memories? What if someone had purposely _changed _them? Padmè shuddered.

Vader felt confused. How could this woman think that he was Anakin Skywalker, fallen Jedi hero? He studied her features, and for some reason, it seemed like he had known her all his life. He came and knelt by her side.

"I do not wish to kill you, but my master wishes it to be so," he said, resisting the urge to touch her cheek. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What will happen to my children?" she asked him. He felt his heart drop. He had expected her to ask this question, but he was not sure how he could tell her the truth. And yet, he could not bring himself to lie to her.

"My master will most likely have them raised to be Sith Lords."

Padmè nodded slowly in acceptance. It was not a life that she wanted for her children, but if they were allowed to live, then she would be happy. A thought came to her mind.

"Why are they to become Sith?" she asked timidly. Vader didn't look at her.

"They are thought to have high midi-chlorian counts, due to the fact that they are Anakin Skywalker's children."

Padmè felt her heart pounding in her chest. This 'Darth Sidious' had something to do with Anakin's accident, and the fact that 'Vader' didn't seem to remember much before that.

"When will you kill me?" she asked flatly. Vader felt his heart drop. He was a Sith for Force sake! He was supposed to be a mindless, vicious monster, and yet here he was, feeling sympathetic towards a woman he hardly knew. He cursed and thrust his hand through the wall in frustration, causing Padmè to jump. She got up off the floor and came to his side, taking his hand in hers.

"So temperamental Ani," she whispered under her breath. Vader looked at her.

"Why do you insist that I am Anakin Skywalker?" he asked her as she examined his hand.

"How are you so sure that you're not?" she challenged him. Vader thought for a moment.

"My master Darth Sidious has told me that-"

"Your master Darth Sidious is a Sith Lord. They are prone to deception," she said interrupting him. Vader cringed. She had a point, seeing as how Sidious had no real reason to tell him the truth. And he did find it odd that he didn't remember anything from before a few days ago. She sighed as she continued looking over his hand, and it was only then that Vader felt it throbbing.

"I suppose you could be right," he admitted, before forcing himself to go on. "But I still must kill you," he finished shakily. Padmè looked up at him. He shuddered, for it seemed her brown eyes were peering into his soul.

Padmè could see that she was having an effect on 'Vader' and decided to use it to her advantage. She touched his cheek, before pulling his lips down to meet hers. Vader was surprised by the action, but did not break the kiss. He may have been a Sith Lord, but he was still a man. She tilted her head and deepened her kiss, now positive that this was her Ani. Kissing him again ignited a fire in her soul, and she felt her knees go weak. She abruptly pulled back, remembering that this very action had gotten them to where they were now.

Vader started at her sudden movement. Kissing her felt strangely familiar…

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Padmè looked up at him.

"I know that it's you, Anakin," she whispered. Vader felt his rage boil. He jerked his hand away from her, and began to pace furiously. Padmè instantly regretted her words, for she was not sure she wanted to see all the ways Anakin had changed.

Vader pulled his lightsaber from his cloak and ignited it, causing Padmè to jump back in fear. He looked at it angrily, and threw it at the wall. He collapsed on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Padmè timidly walked over to him and laid a hand on his broad shoulder.

"I should want to kill you," Vader said seething.

"I should, but I don't." He looked into her eyes and stood up.

"But I want to protect you," he whispered. Padmè's stomach did a flip-flop. He gave her a determined look.

"I _will_ protect you," he said fiercely. He grabbed her around the waist, pressing her against him. Padmè rested her head in the crook of his neck. She had missed this… Her head jerked up when a new thought crossed her mind.

"Where are my twins?" she asked suddenly. Vader released her from his embrace, and went to an unseen door. He went inside, and brought out the twins. Padmè rushed to him, and took Luke from his arms, kissing the baby's forehead. Vader stared at the baby girl in his arms. She was so tiny, and looked just like Padmè. She opened her big brown eyes and stared at him in wonder. Vader stared back.

Padmè looked up at Vader, and saw in his eyes the same wonder that he had shown the day Leia and Luke were born.

"Even if you don't remember, she's yours," Padmè whispered to him. Vader looked at her sadly.

"If what you say is true, what kind of father am I if I can't remember my own children," he asked bitterly. Padmè sighed.

"It's not your fault! You were in an accident."

Vader forced himself to think back, and he could vaguely a bright light, and a large impact.

He looked longingly at the baby in his arms, and he knew immediately what he had to do.


	28. Found

Vader stormed his way through the Senate offices and made his way towards Sidious' office. He had sent Padmè and the babies somewhere where they wouldn't be found. Padmè had been reluctant in leaving.

"What if I lose you again?" she had asked in terror. He had held her close. He still did not remember being Anakin, but he was beginning to see that more and more things that Sidious did or said made sense, and were meant to sever the connections that were still apart of Anakin. The mere thought of his memories being stolen from him sent him into a rage, and he stormed towards the turbo-lift that would take him to Sidious' suite. His plan was to lie to Sidious about killing Padmè, and then murder Sidious. He reached the door to Sidious' office…And was immediately combated with a large bolt of Sith lightning.

"Fool!" Sidious hissed as Vader was flung up against the wall.

"I can sense everything you're feeling! Did you think that I would not find out about what has transpired between you and that whore?"

Vader attempted to move, but the pain was too great, and his senses had been distorted from the force of the lightning. Sidious smiled, seeing his apprentice's pain. Vader raised his head and looked Sidious in the eye.

"Never…Speak of her…That way," Vader rasped. Sidious sighed.

"I assume you have found out then. You are an imbecile. I was giving you the chance for the greatest power imaginable! And you throw it away for some slut," Sidious said evilly.

Vader's eyes shot open. So he really _was_ Anakin Skywalker? The thought drove him mad. He tried to stand, but he fell to his knees in pain. Sidious smiled at him.

"Yes, it _is_ a shame, is it not? Well, seeing as how you have failed in every way I thought was possible, I will have to dispose of Padmè Naberrie." He gave a quick glance at Vader before continuing.

"And then I shall murder your children."

Vader lunged for Sidious, despite the immense pain he was feeling. He tried to call his lightsaber to him with the Force, but Sidious had anticipated this action and hurled another bolt of Sith lightning into him. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness, was Sidious' fierce cackle.

**Sabè and Padmè's Temple Quarters- 1 week later**

Padmè sat on the low sofa, nervously biting her nails. Anakin had told her to go hide in the Coruscanti downlevels, with Sabè and the twins, but that was almost a week ago. He had promised her that he would return to her as soon as he had killed Sidious, who she had found out was Chancellor Palpatine. Padmè was desperately worried about Anakin, seeing as how he hadn't contacted her at all since they had last spoken. Shouldn't he have been able to kill Sidious somewhat quickly? She heard a noise, and turned to see Sabè feeding Luke a bottle of blue milk. Sabè had always been suspicious of where Padmè and her children had disappeared for those few hours, on the day when it was discovered that Anakin wasn't really dead. But Padmè couldn't tell Sabè the truth, for reasons even _she_ couldn't figure out. All she was sure of, was that Anakin was in danger, and that if she didn't hear from him soon, she was going to do something that bordered on drastic so that she could find him.

Sabè eyed her friend closely. Padmè had changed ever since that day one week ago, and Sabè still did not know why. But she intended to find out, and soon.

Padmè took Luke from Sabè and held him closely. She had to find _some _way to get to Anakin, but what if something happened to her? She knew Sabè would care for the twins as if they were her own children, but that wasn't the point. If her foolishness caused the twins to have to live a meager and limited life, she would never be able to forgive herself. She looked around the small quarters and sighed. If not for Obi-Wan's generous offer, they would have had to use the last of their small savings to return to Naboo, and Gods knew what would have happened to them after that. Padmè had sent her parents a letter telling them of their new grandchildren, but she wasn't expecting a reply. She had called her older sister Sola, but she, her husband, and their two daughters were in the process of moving and had never bothered to return the com.

She was interrupted when Luke began to whimper. He seemed to be more quiet than his sister, but was also more sickly, and was currently showing signs of an ear infection. She kissed his head to try and quiet him, but his whimpers quickly turned to loud sobs. Padmè winced. It seemed that Luke was beginning to pick up his sister's bad crying habits, and it was beginning to be tiresome. Padmè cradled him to her chest, trying to quell his piercing cries.

"You should take him to a Healer," Sabè suggested. Padmè's eyes lit up. This would be the perfect opportunity to search for Anakin, as well as help Luke with his ear infection.

"Thank you Sabè, I'll go tomorrow," Padmè said, doing her best to sound relieved. Sabè looked at Padmè in confusion. She had seen how her friend had reacted to her suggestion, and Sabè was becoming suspicious.

Padmè smiled weakly as Luke's sobs subsided into whimpers. She breathed a sigh of relief, but frowned when she saw Sabè staring at her.

"What is it Sabè?" she asked Sabè just shook her head.

"Nothing Padmè. I was just thinking is all," she said thinking quickly. Padmè frowned, but accepted her answer.


	29. Suspicions

**Senate Offices Basement-Next Day**

Anakin finally awoke. Since he attempted to kill Sidious, he had been drugged and brought to the Senate's basement, where he was mercilessly tortured. Strangely enough, there were some positive effects of the Sith lightning: Anakin's memories were returning to him. While some things were still quite hazy, he was now positive that he truly _was_ Anakin Skywalker. He felt the now familiar pull on his wrists and looked at his shackles. They were designed to kill any midi-chlorians that inhabited the prisoner's body. It was a slow process, and Anakin knew that when all the midi-chlorians died, he himself would die soon after. He felt a sickening sense of dread as the dark basement door opened, and Darth Sidious appeared before him. The Sith Lord's expression was blank as he undid the shackles. Anakin fell to the floor, feeling the effects of the shackles that he had hung from for the past week. Sidious ignited his lightsaber, and brought around to the back of Anakin, using it to slash the boy's heel. Anakin clenched his teeth, his eyes welling with immense tears. He was _not_ going to give Sidious the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

He felt the blood slowly drain out of his body, feeling weaker by the second. Surprisingly, Sidious applied a bacta patch to Anakin's wound…Before slashing Anakin's other ankle. Anakin felt his eyes roll back and promptly passed out.

------------------

The next morning, Padmè brought Luke to the Healers. Despite what she had said, Luke and getting him well was her first priority. As she left, she gingerly applied the serum the Healers had given her to Luke's ear, and was immensely relieved when she saw the redness of his ear immediately start to fade. She smiled as for the first time in days, the baby cooed happily and snuggled against her chest. She sighed happily, tucking Luke tighter into his blankets as she carefully made her way onto the sidewalks of Coruscant. She had decided to walk with Luke to the Med-center, because it had seemed a nice day outside, and she thought that the fresh air would be good for the newborn's ear. Padmè smiled at him again, giggling as he slowly opened his blue eyes. Now that she knew that Anakin was alive, she no longer felt overwhelming sadness when she looked at her son, but instead she gently kissed his head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped her head around, her heart beating wildly.

"Chancellor Palpatine," she said feeling immensely relieved. The older man smiled at her kindly.

"Padmè," he said looking down at Luke. He touched the baby's head, and Padmè instinctively stepped back, smiling nervously at the Chancellor. Palpatine caught her nervousness and gave her a knowing smile.

"Anakin's son will be powerful," he said after a moment. Padmè felt her blood run cold.

"Wh…What are you talking about?" she stammered, clutching Luke closer to her. Palpatine sighed heavily.

"My dear, did you honestly think that you could bring him out in public and that people would not recognize him as the child of Skywalker? He asked with a chuckle. Padmè felt as if she was going to cry. Palpatine saw her distress and looked her in the eye, again placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry about young Skywalker's death," he said softly, before walking away with his Red Guards. Padmè remained frozen in place, crying openly. Even if Anakin was not truly dead, it scared her that Palpatine had known her secret, and even more so that Anakin _still_ hadn't returned to her.


	30. Palpatine's Plans

**Senate Offices Basement-Same Day**

Anakin used his last bits of strength to glare at Sidious.

"You…will pay," he rasped. Sidious clucked his tongue.

"My boy, do you still believe that you will be rescued?" he asked with a chuckle. Sidious looked at the chronometer on the wall.

"Oh dear. I do believe I am late for a Senate function. Please excuse me," Sidious said as he left through the door. Anakin pulled on his shackles, again trying to break them. He knew that without his Force abilities it was no use, but it gave him a way to pass the time until Sidious decided to come and torture him again. About three hours went by when the door opened again. Anakin lifted his head in confusion. It was too early for Sidious to be back, and no one else knew he was here. He gasped when he saw the figure in the doorway…

----------------

Padmè took Luke and hurried towards the Senate Offices. She knew it was a bad idea to bring the baby with her, but something was telling her that she needed to be at the Senate Rotunda, and _soon_. She looked down at Luke, who's eyes were wide open, as if he sensed something wrong. She smothered his face in kisses before heading towards the building's entrance. She hadn't been there for a while, so it took her a moment to find the turbo-lift. Luckily, the senate was in session, so she was not bothered. For reasons she couldn't explain, something was calling her down towards the lower levels. Following her instinct, she tightened her hold on Luke, and headed down the turbo-lift.

Despite the Senate building's beautiful exterior and spacious floors, the lower sections were quite unappealing. The chrome plated walls were rusting, and the carpeting was moldy from years of neglect. Padmè shuddered as the hallway took them even deeper into the Rotunda's underbelly. The dim lights finally stopped altogether as she reached a dead end. She leaned her back against the wall in frustration…Until the wall slid away from her completely. She muffled a scream as she regained her footing. The wall had been revealing a hidden chamber, old-style torches lining the walls. She glanced down at Luke, though the flickering light made it hard for her to see his face. She heard him whimper, and cradled his head against her shoulder. She used the hand that wasn't supporting Luke's head to feel around the walls for another door. After a few moments, she found one, surprised that it's activator was not hidden. The door slid open and she gasped, terror clutching at her heart. There Anakin was, his wrists shackled to the ceiling. Lines of dried blood were trickled down his arms. He looked very weak.

"Oh Ani," she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. Anakin looked up, obviously shocked to see her.

"Padmè…what are you…doing here?" he asked her hoarsely. He looked at Luke in Padmè's arms and his eyes widened..

"You can't… bring the baby…in here," he rasped.

"Sidious will…sense him."

Padmè's cheeks burned in shame. How could she have been so unbelievably stupid? She heard a noise behind her and whirled around to see Palpatine standing behind her.

"Chancellor, Anakin is not dead! Please, help me get him out of here," she pleaded, but Palpatine remained where he was.

"It's…no use…Padmè. He put me…in here," Anakin said, managing to work some bitterness into his voice. Padmè's stomach dropped in terror. _Palpatine_ was Sidious?

_Force, please no,_ she thought desperately. Palpatine clucked his tongue at Anakin and twisted his hand. Anakin's teeth gritted in pain, his eyes shut tight. Padmè gasped.

"Ani!," she cried, rushing forward, but an unseen force blocked her path. Luke began to cry in terror. For the first time, Palpatine noticed the baby in Padmè's arms. She took a step away from him.

"Don't hurt Luke, please," she begged.

"He wouldn't…hurt him Padmè. As I…told you before…he wants our children…to become Sith…apprentices," Anakin said from behind her. Padmè wasn't too comforted.

Palpatine began walking over to Padmè. She glared menacingly at him. He clucked his tongue.

"What good will that do you, Your highness?" he asked. Padmè cringed when she heard her formal title.

"You can't hurt me. I have what you want," she said confidently. Palpatine raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that so?" he asked. With a wave of his hand, Luke flew out of Padmè's arms and came to a gentle landing at Palpatine's feet.

"Luke!" Padmè screamed, running towards Palpatine. But a large force was keeping her away from him.

"I will have both of you executed within the hour," Palpatine said nonchalantly. Padmè gasped.

"But…But my children still need me!" she stuttered. Palpatine rolled his eyes.

"I can always find someone else to care for them," he replied. With a turn on his heel he took Luke and walked through the door.

"No!" Padmè sobbed, pounding on the door through which Palpatine had left.

Anakin's heart ached as he helplessly watched his beloved's useless attempts to free them. Finally she gave up, collapsing in a sobbing heap.

"It will be alright Padmè, I promise you," he said. Padmè looked at him with red eyes.

"It won't Anakin, he has Luke. And what will happen to Leia? I'm such a horrible mother, I never should have brought the baby with me," she said, tears pouring from her eyes. Anakin looked at her sadly.

"You're not a horrible mother, Padmè. It's all my fault, I never should have gone back after we found each other. I never should have left you in the delivery room," he said. Padmè gave a grim smile

"I was horrible to you. I never deserved your love." She slowly stood up and went over to where he was shackled, resting her head against his bare chest. She sobbed harder, and Anakin leaned down to kiss her head.

"I love you," he whispered. Padmè looked at him shakily.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"I never stopped."


	31. Reconciled

The hour of execution was almost upon them. For the past forty-five minutes Padmè had been working relentlessly with one of her hairpins to free Anakin's wrists from his restraints.

"Padmè, please, it's no use," he pleaded. Padmè stopped, long enough to glare at him.

"Anakin, I love you. I'm not going to let you die twice." She stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips, and went back to working at the intricate lock work.

Anakin sighed. When Padmè tried to do something, she was going to do it. After another minute or so, Anakin heard a click.

"Ani, I think I've got it," she whispered. Her brown eyes filled with hope.

"Please, move your hands," she ordered excitedly.

She held her breath as Anakin reluctantly moved his arms…gasping as they dropped out of the shackles. His wrists were lined in dried blood, with more fresh blood trickling down his arms. He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Oh Ani," she murmured. She came to his side, picking up his hand and examining it.

"I'm fine," he hissed as he tried to stand. Padmè rolled her eyes as she watched him collapse back down onto the floor.

"You most certainly are _not _fine. You can barely stand," she said knowingly as she put his arm around her shoulders.

"Padmè, I'm an adult, I can do this myself." He set his jaw in grim determination and unsteadily rose to his feet. Padmè quickly rushed to his side and allowed him to lean on her.

"We always were a good team," Anakin admitted. Padmè smiled at him sadly, gently kissing his injured wrists. He gently removed his hands from her grasp and tenderly brushed her curls from her forehead.

"You're so good to me," he murmured. Padmè blushed and hung her head, her stomach clenching with embarrassment.

"No Anakin. You are the one who's angelic. Not me," she said quietly. She looked at the wall and let out a sob.

"Ani, what are they going to do to our baby? And Leia. She's with Sabè! No one knows where I am. I was just supposed to take Luke to the Healer!"

Anakin carefully maneuvered his injured arms around Padmè, laying his cheek against her head.

"Padmè, I want you to know that I lo-" he said before being cut off by the sound of the rusty door screeching on its hinges. It only meant one thing. Palpatine

The time for execution was at hand


	32. Anakin's Destiny and Epilogue

**A/N: Words cannot describe how truly sorry I am for waiting so long to finish this story. I was in 8th grade when I started it, and now I'm about to graduate high school. If anybody still cares enough to leave feedback, I would greatly appreciate it. But if not, I understand one hundred percent. I neglected my readers, as well as my writing, and I can't apologize enough. I hope that someone, if anyone, finds joy in its conclusion. I did. **

**Thank you, **

**~*Delilah Dean*~**

Padmè grabbed Anakin's hand, and backed against the wall.

"Hello _Palpatine_," she spat. "Or should I call you Darth Sidious?"

The old man chuckled, and smiled at her.

"Come now, Padmé. I'm the same man I always was," he said, sickeningly sweet. He moved closer to her, touching her cheek.

"It's such a shame you had to whore yourself around. Thank goodness you left the throne. I don't know _what_ the people of our home planet would have thought, having a harlot for a queen."

Padmé jerked away from his touch, unable to conceal the look of shame that crossed her face.

"Don't speak to her that way," Anakin seethed. Palpatine turned to face him, smiling once more.

"Ah, my young apprentice. I see your punishments have not been enough." Palpatine paused, in thought. "Perhaps, if I didn't inflict the pain on _you_," he murmured.

Suddenly, Padmé was hit with a round of lightning. She gasped in agony, falling to the floor as Sidious intensified the voltage.

"Padmé, _no_," Anakin cried as he dropped to the ground beside her. Her head lolled to the side in unconsciousness. "You _will_ pay for that," he seethed, ignoring the pain he felt as he stood.

Sidious cackled once more.

"My boy, I've done nothing more than remove the source of pain from your life. Honestly, she turned her back on you, for merely telling the truth! That isn't someone you should waste time and effort on. Besides, who's to say that the children are yours? If she slept with someone she didn't know once, why not many times?"

With a nod to the Red Guards, the two men held Anakin up against the wall. Sidious called his lightsaber to his hand, igniting it. He held it up to Anakin's neck.

"So _this_ is the death of Skywalker, the _Chosen One_," the Sith Lord chuckled. "I must say, I'm rather disappointed in you. I expected you to put up more of a fight. But alas, any way you die is good enough for me," he mused.

Anakin remained silent, drawing upon the Force. It had been so long since he was a Jedi, but he could feel the Force moving through him, flowing through his veins as naturally as his blood. Born of the Force itself, Anakin knew it would never turn its back on him.

With a mighty surge of power, Anakin threw the Red Guards to the floor, and Force pushed Sidious away from him. The older man lifted his eyebrows in surprise, and smiled evilly. He drew another lightsaber out of his cloak and tossed it to Anakin. He caught it with ease, but looked at Sidious suspiciously.

"I like to keep things interesting," he replied simply. "It will make it more bittersweet when I kill you."

Anakin felt his rage bubble over, and ignited the blade. The heavy weight felt familiar in his hand, and merely felt like an extension of his own body. He glared, as Sidious circled him slowly, and kept his saber in a defensive position.

"You know, I always _wondered_ how any woman would be attracted to you, especially a queen," Sidious stated. "Then again, whores don't make for very good queens."

Anakin swallowed hard, doing his best to ignore the comment. He would _not_ let this amoeba of a man get the best of him. It wasn't the Jedi way.

"I always wondered what the Jedi saw in you. A slave, a worthless piece of nothing. Then, I saw the darkness inside of you, and I knew that you would make the perfect Sith. So I planned your 'death', I suppose. Made you forget the things you loved. If _she_ hadn't gotten in the way, it would have been the perfect plan. But I suppose we all make mistakes," he said simply, before stabbing his saber at Anakin.

Having anticipated the move, Anakin moved out of the way, just in time before he made his own move against the chancellor. The battle ensued.

Anakin was exhausted. Every time he tried to make a fatal blow, he was blocked, only to find himself about to be struck down by Sidious at the same time. He parried, blocked, struck, and spun like he never had before.

It was a game of chance. And the cost of losing was the highest it could be.

Suddenly, the Force whispered to him. It called out to him like the voice of an old friend, something he hadn't heard in awhile. He paused for a moment, merely relishing in the feeling.

It gave him the strength to fight back.

Sidious looked at Anakin in shock. A glow surrounded him, growing brighter each second. Suddenly, Sidious realized what it was: a physical manifestation of the Force, surrounding its son.

Abruptly, the tone of the battle changed. Anakin fought with ease, finding within him a new strength. Soon, it was Sidious who was growing weaker with each passing moment.

It wasn't long before Anakin delivered a strong blow to Sidious' midsection, causing him to fall to his knees.

"You took _everything_ from me," he seethed. "And you _will _pay in hell for your crimes."

That being said, Anakin delivered a fatal blow to the Sith Lord's chest.

Then, he promptly collapsed.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes abruptly, his meditation interrupted. The heavy weight of the Dark Side that he'd felt in the Force for so long had suddenly vanished.

Sidious had been defeated.

"No," he whispered in disbelief. "Anakin couldn't have…" he faltered. But everything suddenly became clear. Anakin, it seemed, had _indeed_ defeated the Sith Lord. Despite his expulsion from the Order, and what Obi-Wan had thought been his death, Anakin had found the strength inside him to fulfill the prophecy and destroy the Sith. Balance was restored.

Feeling the Force draw him to the Senate building, Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could.

* * *

With the Force as his guide, it didn't take Obi-Wan long to find Anakin. His heart tightened in his chest when he saw the young man, but quickly realized his friend was alive. Obi-Wan let out a grateful breath. He knew in his heart that his former padawan had not died in a speeder accident. And even a Sith Lord couldn't destroy him.

"Anakin," he whispered, shaking him gently. Anakin's eye popped open.

"Master?" he said, confused.

"I'm not your master anymore, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. He smiled at the young man. "You've done it, Anakin. You've fulfilled the prophecy."

"What about Padmé," Anakin asked, looking past Obi-Wan. The older Jedi followed Anakin's gaze, his heart sinking as he saw the young woman crumpled on the floor. He moved toward her, relieved to feel a fluttering in her neck.

"She has a pulse," he told Anakin.

"I have to find Luke, Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a bit of solace. Obi-Wan looked at him, puzzled.

"Who?"

"My _son_," he said with a slight smile. Obi-Wan's mind flashed back to the day of Anakin's funeral, remembering that Padmé's baby boy was named Luke.

"I will stay with Padmé. You go find your boy," Obi-Wan said with a small smile of his own.

Anakin gave him a grateful look before he left the room as fast as he could. He drew on the Force to lead him to the baby, finding himself in front of a small closet. He could hear the squalls of a baby inside, and he burst in hurriedly.

The baby lay on the floor wrapped in a thin blanket, crying heavily. Taking the baby in his arms, Anakin felt immense relief. The boy was fine, and his crying stilled at his father's touch. Looking into his blue eyes, Anakin felt his own well with tears. He held the baby tightly to the crook of his neck and sobbed in relief. His son was _alive_ and with him once more.

After a moment, he took a shuddering breath and carried Luke with him back to Obi-Wan.

"We should leave. Now," Anakin told his former master. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, gently picking Padmé up from off the floor.

"We will take her to the temple Healers," Obi-Wan said. "They will be able to help her the best."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before they reached the temple, and brought Padmé into the care of the temple's Healers. Anakin's heart caught as he watched them carry off his beloved, and found himself comforted only by the presence of his son.

"We need to call Sabè," Anakin found himself saying. "She has Leia, and she's Padmé's best friend. She needs to be here."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, and contacted the young woman. Her disbelief that Anakin was alive was palpable through the small device, and neither man was surprised when she arrived within a quarter of an hour, carrying Padmé's daughter.

"Anakin?" she said in obvious disbelief. "How- I thought-"

"It's a _very_ long story, Sabè," Anakin replied. He gave the woman a quick hug and felt his heart melt at the sight of his daughter. He bit at his lip, and Sabè smiled at him.

"Here," she whispered, exchanging Luke out of Anakin's arms for Leia.

He gave Sabè a grateful smile, as he cradled his daughter in his hands. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, born from his love for her mother. He felt his heart swell with love, and he looked back to his son in Sabè's arms. If he wasn't so worried about Padmé, life would be perfect.

He felt Obi-Wan tug on his arm.

"Anakin, you need to be examined yourself. The wounds on your arms-"

"-Are _fine_," Anakin finished, moving away. "I _won't_ let my children out of my sight again, Obi-Wan. I _can't_."

Obi-Wan sighed, but relented. He smiled softly, noting how his former apprentice had truly grown up. The cocky, arrogant boy he once knew was replaced with a caring, sensitive man who placed his family above all else. Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, sensing his pride at the man he'd become.

Their moment was interrupted when one of the Healers came before them. Anakin felt his heart stop.

"How's Padmé," he asked, unable to keep his voice steady. The Healer gave a small smile.

"She's suffered some minor injuries due to the lightning, and the impact of her fall," the Twi'lek said. "But she is awake, and we expect her to make a full recovery."

Anakin closed his eyes, and took a shuddering breath. Life was far too perfect at the moment. The Sith had been destroyed, he had his children, and the woman he loved was _alive_. It had to be impossible. He opened his eyes, finding Obi-Wan grinning at him. His former master gently took Leia from him, before saying "Go be with her." Anakin smiled gratefully, before dashing into the Healer's ward. He didn't even have to inquire as to where she was- he simply knew. He found her laying in one of the beds, her dark curls splayed about the pillow.

"Ani," she whispered, smiling at him. He took her hand, before falling to his knees beside her.

"Oh, Padmé," he choked out. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again."

Padmé stroked his cheek, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I feel the same way," she whispered, her voice breaking. Anakin stood, taking her face in his hands.

"I love you _so much_," he mumbled before kissing her as hard as he could. It seemed like an eternity before she finally pulled away.

"What I told you back there was true, Ani," she said softly. "I _never_ stopped loving you. Not for one moment. Asking you to leave the day the twins were born was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Then when they said you'd died, I-"

"Shh," Anakin said softly, putting a finger to her lips. "We don't have to live in the past anymore. We're both _alive_, and our children are _perfect_. That's all we need."

Padmé nodded in agreement, kissing him once more.

"Marry me, Anakin Skywalker," she whispered. Anakin pulled back in shock.

"But-but- I was gonna-" he sputtered before Padmé silenced him with another kiss.

"Just for once. Be quiet," she said with a smile. He grinned at her, resisting the urge to kiss her again.

A knock on the wall announced Obi-Wan and Sabè's arrival, each carrying a twin.

"We figured we'd given you both enough time to make up," Sabè said with a wry grin. Leia began to babble in her arms, and her grin became wider.

"And we thought we'd return these to you," Obi-Wan said, placing Luke into Padmé's arms as Sabè returned Leia to Anakin.

Anakin closed his eyes, silently thanking the Force. He truly had a family once more, and it was everything he could have hoped for, and then some.

"I'm so grateful," he confessed, as he cradled his daughter against his chest.

Obi-Wan grinned at him.

"After what you've done today, my friend, you deserve it. I'm sorry that I lost faith in you. If there's been any fault in judgment, it lies with me alone."

"No," Anakin said shaking his head. "I never considered the consequences of my actions. If it wasn't for you, Padmé might have died. Maybe I would've too. I'm forever indebted to you," he finished, looking Obi-Wan in the eye.

"Despite everything, Anakin, I know you would do the same for me."

They hugged briefly, and Padmé couldn't help but smile. In the span of a week, she'd gotten everything she wanted. Life couldn't be better.

**

* * *

One Month Later**

Anakin looked in the mirror and swatted at the imaginary dirt on his formal Jedi robes. In light of recent events, the Jedi Council removed their ban on attachment, and had allowed Anakin to become a Jedi once more.

Obi-Wan came to stand beside him.

"Well, my friend, you clean up surprisingly well," he lightly teased. Anakin smirked.

"I wish I could say the same."

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Oh, and that must be why Sabè has agreed to be my date for your wedding," he retorted.

Anakin looked at his former master pointedly.

"I always thought she had a thing for you," he said matter-of-fact-ly. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Anakin said hurriedly. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just because it's your wedding day doesn't mean I have to be nice to you, y'know," he scoffed.

"Fair enough," Anakin countered. "But it sure would help, seeing as how Sabè is the maid of honor for _my wedding_."

"Gentleman?" one of the padawans said softly. "The wedding's about to begin. We need you in your places."

"Here we go," Anakin muttered to himself.

* * *

The wedding had been beautiful. Anakin swore that there would never be another woman as stunning as Padmé.

He'd been so mesmerized by her beauty that he stumbled over his vows like an incoherent shaak. Really the only part he heard was "you may kiss the bride."

And he'd kissed her like she'd never been kissed before.

So there they sat during their reception, Padmé cuddled up against his chest.

"Oh, Anakin," she said softly. "I don't think I could ever be happier than I am now."

He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head softly as they watched their friends and family enjoy the party. Padmé's parents were with the twins, and the both of them seemed to have gotten over their anger at Padmé for getting pregnant. Jobal laughed gleefully as Leia grabbed at a piece of her hair, while Ruwee seemed enraptured by his first grandson.

"It's too much sometimes, isn't it?" Anakin asked. Padmé looked at him.

"What?"

"Being happy."

Padmé smiled at him.

"Well, I know it's more than enough," she said, kissing him on the mouth.

"I think we deserve it," he whispered to her. Padmé's smile grew wider.

"I think we do too."

They turned their attention back to the dance floor, noting with shock and delight that a very tipsy Sabè and Obi-Wan were dancing cheek to cheek. Anakin made a mental note to mercilessly tease his friend for it later. But for now, he was satisfied at simply watching the happiness occurring around him.

"C'mon Mrs. Skywalker," he said standing. "Let's dance."

"I would _love_ to," she replied, taking his hand. They swayed together for the longest time, lingering together even after the song had ended.

"I never want this moment to end," Padmé said finally. Anakin smiled at her, kissing her once more.

"It can only get better from here," he said to her. "I can promise you that."

And as he leaned in to kiss her for the umpteenth time that day, he smiled. The hardships they'd both faced were worth it, merely for this spectacular moment. And he knew one thing for sure:

The Force would be with them. Always.

**The End**


End file.
